The Ooze Family: The Wings of the Way
by SpecialK92
Summary: Ivan Ooze's wife and son Alvin are out to get revenge for Ivan's death and they team up with Rita and Zedd. All of them sit a trap for the rangers. Kimberly and Tommy fall into the trap and they are turned into a falcon and a crane. When the others can't change them back or communicate with them, Tommy and Kim learn this is one time they are on their own.
1. Lunar Palace

Rita Repulsa stood at the edge of her balcony at her palace, looking through her telescope. She wasn't the most attractive person in the world. Some are going to ask what does she look like, so I am going to give you an answer. Rita has two cones of grey hair sticking up in the air, she's in a brown dress with a huge collar that sticks out, and she wears her bra over her clothes. Yes, you heard me right, she wears a bra over her clothes. My only explanation about that is because it is a Madonna- like coned bra. In her hand you will always see an ornate staff in her hand. But, it is best known as her magic wand. She someone that you wouldn't want to choose as a friend. Many will ask why don't we want her as a friend. Here's the answer to your second question. Rita is mean, cruel, and very obnoxious, and she wants to take over the world and rule imprisoned her in a dumpster and she floated through space for almost ten centuries.

"I am so glad that Gunther Schmidt got arrested," Rita remarked while she looked through her telescope. "I have never felt like there was ever be a person who could be as bad as us. What about you, hubby dearest?"

Rita's evil husband, Lord Zedd got up from his throne and walked over to his wife. "I totally agree," Lord Zedd replied as he got up from his throne and walked over to his wife. "I'm Lord Zedd the Prince of Darkness." Lord Zedd was just as evil as his wife Rita. Like his wife, he isn't very attractive. 10,000 years ago, he burned all the skin off his body, while fighting Zordon's group of warriors. The best way to describe it would be that he now looks like the inside of the human body. Zedd ended up getting a sliver mask with a Z on it to cover his scared and ugly face. He also has magic Z staff that he never lets out of his sight.

"Zeddy, we need to think of a way to do away with the rangers," Rita informed him as he looked up from her telescope. "I think we should try to steal one of their zords. That would prevent them from forming their mega zord."

"Rita, the plan is brilliant! But, we don't have an evil human that would be able to go and take control of a zord."

"I loved how the rangers had to battle us without their leader and the pink ranger. But, I wish we were the ones to captured the two rangers instead of that stupid Coach."

"Rita, I love the idea! We'll spilt the rangers up and eliminate them two at a time," Zedd approved. He watched Rita look through her telescope once more. "Who are you spying on?"

"Come look," Rita instructed as she made a face. "Kimberly is on vacation with Tommy."

* * *

Jan Oliver sat underneath the huge Mickey Mouse beach umbrella stretched out in a lawn chair. She took a sip of her ice-cold lemonade and put her shades on. "I can't believe our two-week vacation is almost over," Jan told James when he took a seat next to her. "I'm glad we were able to bring Kimberly along with us."

"I know they have had a really good time together," James smiled. She watched Tommy scooped Kimberly up in his arms and tossed her into the pool. Kimberly hit the water a loud scream and a splash. For some reason Kimberly come back over to the surface. Tommy sat at the edge and with his feet in the water trying to spot her. He felt someone grab him by the leg and pull him into the water. Kimberly surfaced and laughed as Tommy was swimming back up to the surface.

"Where do you want to go now?" Tommy asked as he took hold of Kimberly's hand. "We've been swimming in this pool for over an hour."

"Please no more water slides. I'd love to go to the lazy river."

Tommy smiled as soon she suggested it. It was almost like a tunnel of love to him because it was nice and slow. "The tunnel of love it is," Tommy said in a cheerful voice.

"They don't even have a tunnel of love," Kimberly corrected him and she began to blush.

"I meant lazy river," Tommy blushed.

They walked over to the lazy river and got an inner tube and started floating down the river. On the edges, there were hedges trimmed to look like Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, and Goofy. "This feels so good," Kimberly purred as they were floating down the river, taking pleasure in feeling the warm sun on their bodies and faces.

"We're able to stay on this ride as long as we want," Tommy hinted. He could feel the water flowing around his body. "What do you think, Beautiful?"

"Tommy, I've got worse problems," Kimberly whispered, her face was red from embarrassment. "one of the strings broke on my bikini top and it fell into the water." She sank deeper into the water and wrapped her arms around the inner tube to cover herself.

Tommy quickly took off his green shirt and gave it to Kimberly to put on. "Tommy, was so thoughtful of you!" Kimberly smiled as she slipped the shirt. "Thank you."

* * *

"Goldar, Rito, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster, get in here now!" yelled Rita. "Don't keep me waiting I'm getting a head ache!"

"All of you in here now!" Zedd screamed as he slammed his Z staff on the floor.

"How may I serve my master?" Goldar asked as he walked into the room. Goldar was a scary looking creature. He was gold monkey with a lion's face. He had black wings that Zedd gave him when he first took over Rita's palace. This ugly monkey was second in command and he was very loyal to Rita and Zedd.

"What can I do for you Ed?" Rito questioned as he followed Goldar into the room. He was a Skelton like creature and he wasn't very bright.

"IT'S ZEDD!" Lord Zedd corrected Rito in an angry voice.

"Can I make a monster for you?" Finster hinted. Finster was white Scottish-Terror, but he wasn't anything like a normal dog. He couldn't do tricks or play fetch. This dog walked on two legs, wore glasses, a white shirt, and blue overalls. And you could say this Scottish-Terror was talented when it came to working with clay. He had a workshop in the palace where he stayed most of the time, where he made monsters out of his modeling clay. Once he created the monster he baked it in his Monstermatic and the monster came to life.

Squatt was blue and was a mixture between a blueberry and warthog. Baboo was black and was a slim creature. He was a mixture between a vampire bat and a monkey. This two were best friends and you didn't see one without the other. For the most part Squatt and Baboo didn't much work for Rita and Zedd.

"Finster, I need you to make me some more putties," Rita ordered in an angry voice.

"Yes, my queen," Finster replied as he headed back to his work shop. "I'll be right on it."

"But, sis, we don't need those clay creatures anymore," Rito reminded her. "We've got the Tengas, right Ed?!"

"FOR THE ONE HUNDRETH TIME, IT'S ZEDD!" Lord Zedd corrected again. "And we're still going to use the Tengas! We're plan to take two rangers out and we need reinforcements!"

"My lord, I request that you take out the white ranger," Goldar requested as he picked up his sword.

"That was our plan," Zedd explained to his faithful servant. "Every time, we capture the pink ranger, her white knight always comes to her aide. But, if we capture both, we won't have to worry about that. You saw what happened when they were powerless for three months. They never left each other's side. We wouldn't have to worry about them trying to escape."

"But, there are the other rangers," Rito interrupted. "They would come rescue them or the pink and white ranger could find a way to escape. The team would be back up to full strength."

"Zedd, my brother has point," Rita admitted as she took a seat on her throne. "We need to have a backup plan."

"Rita, I am planning something that none of the ranger will see coming," Zedd informed. He walked back over to his throne and took a seat next to his wife. "Once it takes effect, the pink and white ranger will be out of our way."


	2. Seniors

Kimberly reached over and turned her alarm clock off as it went off. She got out of her bed and could see the golden sun's rays shinned through the curtains. After slipping on her pink fluffy slippers, she walked over to the curtains and opened them. A bright yellow school bus was picking up students who lived in the neighborhood.

"I can't believe it's our senior year," she thought as she continued to look out the window. She had been looking forward to being a senior ever since her first day of high school. The seniors have far more opportunities than the lower classmen. The only class that they were required to take was English and the rest of their classes were electives. They could get into all the school events for free. She headed over to her closet and got out a sleeveless pink floral button-down knee length dress. After getting dressed she headed down the kitchen for breakfast.

"It's hard for me to believe you both are already seniors," Alicia stated when Kimberly took a seat next to Aisha.

"Kimberly, have you picked up your schedule yet?" Aisha asked as she pulled her schedule out. "First period is chorus, second period is music theory, third period is history of rock and roll, fourth period is English, fifth period is study hall, sixth period is art, and seventh period is Angel Grove History."

"Looks like we only have four classes and lunch together," Kimberly smiled when she got her schedule out. "first period is paleontology, second period is physical fitness, third period is green house, fourth period is English, fifth period is study hall, sixth period is art, and seventh period is Angel Grove History."

"Adam, Rocky, and Billy have fourth, fifth, and seventh period with us. Adam and Rocky have the same schedule all day. I've heard Billy is taking a lot of science classes," Aisha informed as she put her schedule away. "Do you know if Tommy has any classes with us?"

"Tommy has the same schedule as me," Kimberly answered.

"That reminds me, weren't you and Tommy supposed to go to Paris over the summer?" Alicia asked while she was flipping Pan Cakes.

"She had something unexpected come up," Kimberly explained when Alicia was surviving breakfast. "I'm just glad she's happy with Pierre."

* * *

On the other side of the globe, Caroline was modeling getting ready to model for Pierre's sculpting class. She stood in front the mirror in her red silk robe and slippers. "Caroline, are you ready?" Pierre called from the other room.

Caroline walked out of her dressing room and headed to Pierre's big art studio. The room was full of some of his students. Some of his students were standing at the easels with pencils ready to do figure drawing. A lot of the students were dressed in their cream-colored artist coats. At their easel were different colors of paint, several different sizes of paint brushes, and an art pallet. "I want everyone one to have a beach back ground," Pierre explained as he stood in front of the class. "Be sure to add props and animals to your work. You may begin."

While the students began working, Caroline remained still and quiet like a statue. Pierre was walking around the room look at all the different master pieces. Caroline had been a huge benefit to his art class. All the other art models quit because he gave them very few breaks, got mad if they were tired and couldn't stay posed, and they didn't like his attitude. "I don't have to worry about her quitting," Pierre thought to himself as he pulled up a chair and sat in front Caroline. "She did whatever he wanted and seemed to enjoy doing it." He watched as Caroline stared blankly at him and all the other painting and drawing hung on the wall.

Caroline began thinking about her life. She loved living in a big house and loved being a model. But, she liked modeling in different types of clothes and appearing in magazines and she could be in fashion shows. However, art modeling was coming between her and Pierre's marriage. They were fighting over how she'd get tired and not be able to stay posed. He was always away painting historical buildings and landmarks in Paris. He never came home and the only time she saw him was when she was modeling for his art classes.

* * *

During the middle of Pierre's class, he gave everyone a break and Caroline could finally move around. She put on her silk robe and took a seat on the couch. "Caroline, you are doing wonderful," Pierre smiled as he took a seat next to her. "Tonight, I want you pose to for another art class."

"Pierre, can't we take the night off?" Caroline asked. "We don't spend much time together anymore expect during your art classes. We fight over how I am going to pose. If I can't stay posed you're mad at me."

"Caroline, you have been my art model for the last seven months," Pierre reminded her in an angry tone. "My classes are full again and I'm making good money. All of my students love you and you have the prefect figure."

"Pierre, I have been trying to hide this from Kimberly. Ever since I divorced her father, she was hesitant to have serious relationship with a boy," Caroline explained as she got up from the couch. "She's been dating Tommy Oliver for the last three years and he really loves her. He took care of her when they were on their own for three months. This past summer, she went on vacation with him to Disneyland. We need to work on our marriage and spend more time together, like normal married couples do."

"We'll talk about that after class," Pierre remarked.

* * *

Tommy sat around the table in the youth center with Rocky, Adam, and Billy. "Where's Aisha and Kim?" Billy asked when Ernie brought them their milk shakes.

"Aisha has band practice every day after school," Rocky answered as he took a sip of his cherry milkshake.

"Kim is on the football cheerleading squad this year," Tommy announced. "She said she missed cheerleading and wanted something to take her mind of her mom not coming around as much."

"She was a cheerleader during Junior High School and she was the best on the team," Billy added as he was drinking his blueberry shake.

"Shortly after football season is over, Kim will be engaged to me," Tommy smiled as he showed them the new engagement ring that he bought. The ring had pink and white stones all around the band. In the middle was a white heart shape gem.

"The ring is beautiful," Adam gasped as he looked at the ring.

Kimberly walked into the youth center still dressed in her cheerleading uniform. "Tommy, I just got a letter from my mother," Kimberly stated in an excited voice. "She said that her and Pierre have just bought a new house. They are inviting us to come to Paris over fall break."


	3. Unexpected News

Tommy walked into the youth center, as he pulled out a pink velvet box. It was earlier than he planned, but he decided to propose to Kimberly a few weeks early. His plan was to marry Kimberly while they were in Paris since Caroline rarely came back to Angle Grove. He smiled when he saw Kimberly sitting at a table. "Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted as he walked over to Kimberly.

She quickly wiped her teary eyes and put the letter underneath the envelope. "I thought you were getting ready for the game," Kimberly said when she felt Tommy grab her hand.

"I don't have to be on the field for forty minutes," he answered when he pulled out a pink velvet box. "I have an important question to ask you."

Tommy opened the box and Kimberly saw the ring inside. He was going to ask her to marry him. She had always dreamed of being Mrs. Oliver. But, after getting her mother's letter, she was scared. All her mother's relationships had failed and she now was afraid to marry. She didn't want to be like her mother. "Kim, you're my very best friend and I love you more than you'll ever realize. Will you marry me?"

She just stared down at the ring with tears streaming down her face. "I think I need some time to think things through," Kimberly sobbed as she picked up an envelope. As she ran out of the room, Tommy's noticed a piece of paper laying on the table. He made sure no one was looking and noticed that it was written stationary with Eiffel Tower. Tommy began to read the letter.

 _Dear Kimberly,_

 _This is a hard letter for me to write. Pierre and I got our divorce finalized last week. This is another relationship that didn't work out. I am so sorry I didn't tell you that we were having trouble in marriage. We started having trouble seven months ago, when I started doing art modeling. We fought over me getting tired from having to remained posed for several hours during his art classes. He was never home because he was always out painting historical landmarks. The only time I saw him was while I was modeling for his art class. I didn't want to worry you, when all of this happened. That's why I kept telling you that something came up at the last minute, when we made plans to visit each other._

 _Here is some more news I regret not telling you. A few months ago, Pierre was out of town and someone else filled in for him. His name is Alvin. He's allowed me to start working for him as a fashion model and a clothes designer. When I asked you to come to Paris over fall break, I wanted you to see the new house that I bought for myself to live in. I was going to tell you that Pierre was gone all week to cover up the truth. But, I can't keep lying to you because you'd eventually find out._

 _Please forgive me,_

 _Caroline_

"This must have been why she was so upset," he said to himself. All he wanted to do was go find her and wrap her in his arms. After folding the letter in his pocket, he began to look for Kimberly.

"Tommy, the coach wants us outside," Rocky announced as he walked met Tommy in the hall. "Hurry up and go change into your football uniform."

* * *

Kimberly sat in the locker room dressed in her cheerleading uniform. It was consisted of a purple pleated skirt with gold and white trimming, a purple shell vest with Angel Grove written across the front in gold sparkly letters, and a white turtle neck. There was purple and gold ribbon holding her hair in a ponytail. "I wish I didn't have to cheer tonight," she sighed as she began to put her poncho on over her cheerleading uniform. It was supposed to rain and she really didn't have her mind on the game. All she could think about was her mother's letter and Tommy. "Tommy is the most important thing to me and I must have hurt him terribly. Why didn't I tell him about that letter, instead of running off like that?"

She stayed in the locker, until it was time for the game. During the game, she just didn't feel cheerful. "Why aren't you cheering?" asked Ms. Glenn. Kimberly looked into the angry eyes of her cheerleading sponsor.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Glenn," Kimberly apologized. "I got a letter from a loved one that is troubling me. And I took my anger out on my best friend, when he proposed to me."

"Tough luck!" yelled Ms. Glenn as she yanked the pom poms out of Kimberly's hands. "It appears to me you don't care about my beloved cheerleading team. I told all of you to wear your cheerleading warm up suit with your white cheerleading shirt to school today. Everyone, but you followed my directions."

"Ms. Glenn, I had a dentist appointment yesterday. That's why I was not able to come to practice," Kimberly explained as Ms. Glenn grabbed her by the hand and lead her to the bench. "No one gave me my cheerleading warm up and tee shirt."

"Come with me," Ms. Glenn ordered. Kimberly followed Ms. Glenn off the football field and followed her inside. They walked to Ms. Glenn's office and the angry coach slammed the door shut. Kimberly took a seat in one of the empty desks. "Ms. Hart, I don't appreciate being lied to."

Ms. Glenn transformed into an ooze like person and she looked like a female Ivan Ooze. But, she was green and was little pretty. "Who are you?!" Kimberly screamed in fear as she began to shake all over.

"They call me Irina Ooze," answered the ooze like woman. "I was married to Ivan Ooze and we have a son named Alvin. We're out to get revenge on Zordon and the leader of the power rangers. I think it's the white ranger. I believe that you are his greatest weakness and we can use you as bait to capture him."

"You'll never use me to hurt him!" Kimberly promised as she ran out of the room. She had to get to Tommy before Irina did. Irina pulled out her magic flute and began playing it. Kimberly felt her hand be pulled behind her back and magic ropes wrapped around both of her wrists. Irina played the flute once more. Magic ropes wrapped around her ankles, knees, and shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't reveal my plans," Irina explained as she put her flute in her pocket.

"You'll never succeed! The other rangers will see to that, you are disgusting slime-" Before Kimberly could say anymore, Irina threw ooze over Kimberly's mouth. "MMMPH!"

"My husband used that trick on other people before. He even tried it on Rita Repulsa. This time, my son and I have teamed up with Rita and Zedd. They are helping us get our revenge. Both plan to take out the white ranger." She threw Kimberly over her shoulder and carried her into a locker room.

She looked around to find a place to hide Kimberly. There were four long rows of lockers. Irina walked to the last row of lockers and she opened a locker and placed Kimberly inside. "I'll be back for you after the home coming dance," Irina explained as she looked at a helpless Kimberly. "When I come back, I'm taking you to Rita and Zedd's castle."

"MMMPH!"

"No one will find you," Irina laughed as Kimberly continued making noise through the ooze gag. "When I go outside, I'm going to tell everyone you attacked me and you were planning on telling horrible lies about me. I'm going to tell them that I made you stay up in my room and write an apology letter." Irina slammed the locker door shut and walked out of the room.

* * *

It was half time and Mr. Kaplan was about to announce who the home coming prince, princess, king, and queen were. Tommy noticed that Ms. Glenn was back on the field. But, Kimberly wasn't there. Ms. Glenn was covered in bruises and cuts. "Ms. Glenn are you okay?" Tommy asked as he walked over to her. He laid his helmet on the bottom bleacher. "Where's Kim?"

"Ms. Hart attacked me," Ms. Glenn answered weakly. "When I stopped Ms. Hart from running in the hall. She was acting all crazy."

"She's not crazy!" Tommy yelled at her in an angry voice. "Why are you trying to make trouble for her!?"

"Mr. Oliver, I'm not trying to make trouble for her," Ms. Glenn answered in a sweet voice as she sat down on the bleacher. "When I grabbed her arm, she shoved me. She said that she wasn't falling for my tricks. Ms. Hart said I was someone named Irina Ooze and I was married to Ivan Ooze. She said we have a son named Alvin."

"I don't believe Kim would make anything up like that," Tommy hissed through clenched teeth. In the corner of his eye he saw putties and tengas appear from nowhere.

"Everyone stay clam!" Mr. Kaplan cried through a blow horn. "Everyone get inside, where it's safe." All the people in the stands took off running to the youth center.

"You all take care of the putties and tengas," Tommy told the rest of his team mates. "I'll go on and find Kim." All of them spilt up and went into different directions. He heard a muffled cry nearby. Tommy followed the loud grunt noises until he got the boys locker room.

"Hello," Tommy called out, as he walked into the locker room. "Is anyone in here?"

Kimberly's heart leapt when she heard Tommy's voice. "MMMMPH!"

"Kim, is that you?!" Tommy called out. "Are you in a locker?"

"MMMMMPH!"

"Don't worry, I'll find you!" He started opening all the lockers. Finally, we he reached last row of lockers and opened the first locker, Kimberly fell out. He slowly pulled the ooze off Kimberly's lip. Then he gathered her in his arms and held her close for the neck few seconds. "Kim, Ms. Glenn is telling everyone that you claimed she someone named Irina Ooze."

"Irina Ooze is Ms. Glenn," Kimberly explained as she was taking deep breaths. "Irina Ooze is a morphological being like Ivan. She's in her human form right now. Things couldn't get any worse. I bet you are mad over how I reacted to your proposal."

"Kim, I saw the letter your mom wrote and I understand you were upset," he assured her as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He opened his gym locker and pulled out his duffle.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" she asked as she watched Tommy get his khaki pants and reach into the pocket.

Tommy pulled out his pocket knife and walked back over to Kimberly. "Hold still," he requested as he kneeled next to her. "I'm going to cut you free." He slowly cut the ropes off Kimberly's body.

"I love you," Kimberly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for being my white knight again."

"I'll always be here for you," Tommy promised as he held her in his arms. He couldn't help but think about the letter. "Beautiful, are you afraid to marry?"

"My mother has had several relationships. But, none of them have worked out. When she met Pierre, I finally thought she was happy," Kimberly replied as tears were pouring down her face. " You're my best friend and I don't want our relationship to end up in a divorce like my parents."

"Kimberly, this is mine and your relationship. Your mother and father's relationships have nothing to do with us," he began as he held her in arms. "Not, all marriages fail. However, all married couples have struggles. All relationships are stronger, when your best friends first and a couple second. My mother had several miscarriages and she finally gave birth to my brother. I never met him because he died when he was only a few months old. He had breathing trouble and heart trouble. My parents were devastated. But, they didn't let that come between. They both supported each other and helped each other through it. That's what you do, when you truly love someone."

"Tommy, I never knew that," Kimberly gasped. "I'm sorry, that happened to them."

"Precious, I am too. It brought them closer together," Tommy replied as they sat there wrapped up in each other's arms. "This event with your mother has only brought us closer together. I hated it when your mother dated Pierre without telling you, until the engagement. She should've told you the truth when they were having trouble instead of acting like everything was okay. I know it really hurt you when she wrote you that letter and when she kept canceling her plans to schedule a time to see you."

"I'm used to it by now," Kimberly answered sadly. She rested her head on Tommy's shoulder as tears continued to run down her face. "When I was growing up, she missed my gymnastics competitions because she always had a date with someone. I'm used to disappointments, heartaches, having to stay with friends because Caroline was never home. She was too busy with her relationships. You don't have to worry about me not having anyone here to love me or have a place to call home."

"Kimberly, I don't want you to have to feel that way anymore," Tommy addressed while stroking her hair. "You're the most important person to me in the world. I want you to always come home to someone who loves you every day, see you don't always have to rely on others to give you a place to live, and you need some happiness brought back into your life. That's why I asked you, my best friend, to marry me. I talked with my parents about this before I bought the ring. They were agreeable to letting us live in the small apartment in the basement."

She never knew that she meant that much to him. "I want to be with you and know we'll never have to worry about being apart from each other," Kimberly admitted when she felt Tommy tighten his grip on her. "When I'm with you I feel like I'm a better person, I don't feel scared or alone, and I know you'd never give up on me. I'm willing to take our relationship to the next level."

He reached into his pocket and got out the pink velvet box. "Beautiful, from now on, you don't have face anything alone anymore," Tommy whispered as he slides the ring on her finger. "I'll be right by your side."

Mr. Kaplan came on over the intercom. "Our home coming king and queen are Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart," Mr. Kaplan announced. "Our home coming prince and princess are Jill Smith and Chris Dowell. All students have an hour to get ready for the home coming dance. At 8:00, the home coming king, queen, prince, and princess are expected to be on the dance floor."

"I actually remembered to bring my tuxedo," Tommy smiled as he opened his locker. "What about you?"

"My curling iron, make up kit and dress is in my locker in the girls' locker room," Kimberly answered. "Do you think I'll have enough time to get ready?"

"Of course," Tommy assured her as he stepped into a changing stall to get dressed. "Go get dressed and I'll meet you in the hall."

* * *

Tommy stood outside the girls' locker room in a black tuxedo, a white dress shirt, and green tie. He was wearing his hair the way Kimberly liked it, half pulled back into a ponytail and the rest of it hanging loose. His mouth began to water and hearts appeared in his eyes, when his eyes landed on her.

She was dressed in a rose evening gown that was powdered with gold, silver, and dark pink sparkles. Her gown was tight around her sweetheart neckline and it provided her with a lot cleavage. Her straight hair was curled and twisted in to ballerina bun. "Tommy, what do you think?" Kimberly asked when she spun around showing off her dress. "Do I look okay?" The back of the dress was a lot lower than the front and it was surprising that the narrow spaghetti straps were strong enough to hold it up.

His mouth began to water and hearts appeared in his eyes when his eyes locked on her. "You look gorgeous," he complimented as he looked into her beautiful face. Her eye shadow, blush, and lip stick even matched the color of her dress. "We can't afford to be late for the dance." They locked hands and walked into the school commons area.

"Nice going, Tommy!" remarked Ray Burns as they passed him. "We lost the game because of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy questioned when he looked at his team mate. "They called the game off."

"After the power rangers took care of the dangerous situation, the game resumed," Tyler Richards revealed as he walked over to Tommy. He looked hot steaming mad. "You came back on the field and got a hold of the ball. I can't believe that you purposely scored ten points for the other team!"

"He was with me the whole time," defended Kimberly as she squeezed Tommy's hand. "Irina Ooze put me in a locker."

"Tyler, she's telling the truth," Tommy assured him as his other team mates walked over to them.

"What's that on her finger?" gasped Chris Dowell as he walked over to them. "After you left scored all those points, you left the field and ran off with that girl. What did you do?"

"For the second time, I didn't leave the field," Tommy hissed as all the angry football players gathered around them. "I was with Kimberly. She was locked in a locker and I found her. When I got her out of the locker, she was scared and I comforting her."

"You didn't answer the question about the ring?" remarked Chris through gritted teeth. "You asked her to marry you, after you left us there on the field."

"I asked her to marry me, but I never left the field!" Tommy reinforced. What was everyone talking about? Was it possible Irina Ooze took on his appearance and scored the points for the winning team.

"Tommy, maybe we should go to the dance floor," Kimberly whispered. "We won't win with them."

They slowly walked away from the two angry football players. As they headed to the dance floor, they saw students huddled together talking about how mad they were at Tommy. The cheerleaders were giving Kimberly nasty looks as she passed them. "We can't believe you attacked Ms. Glenn!" shouted an angry cheerleader.

"Thanks a lot, Tommy!" retorted the captain of the football team.

Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Glenn were walking over to where Kimberly and Tommy. "Ms. Hart, Mr. Oliver, in my office now!" demanded Mr. Kaplan. Tommy and Kimberly followed their angry principal into his office. They took a seat in front of Mr. Kaplan's desk. Ms. Glenn took a seat next to them. "In all my years in education, I have never felt so embarrassed at school ball game."

"Mr. Kaplan, I promise you that we didn't do anything wrong," Kimberly bravely said as she felt Tommy squeeze her hand.

"What do you call attacking the cheerleading coach, Ms. Hart?" Mr. Kaplan asked as his face was turning red like a strawberry, getting ready to explode. He then looked at Tommy. "What do you call purposely scoring points for the other team, Mr. Oliver? Those two stunts were wrong and you both knew it!"

"Mr. Kaplan, I was locked in a locker, by Ms. Glenn who is really Irina Ooze," Kimberly informed while looking at the angry cheerleading coach. "She is a lot like Ivan Ooze!"

" Ms. Glenn would never hurt anyone! She worked at other schools before and I've only heard good things about her!" screamed Mr. Kaplan as steam was coming out of his ears. "How do you know what Ivan Ooze was like?"

"Don't you remember when the power rangers defeated him there was a big article in the paper?" reminded Tommy as he tried to defend himself and Kimberly. He knew they couldn't tell them they were power rangers. Even if they could tell people they were rangers, no one would've believed them anyway. "In the article, it said Ivan was a morphological being-"

Ms. Glenn picked up a book and slammed it down on Mr. Kaplan's desk. "THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" She shouted in a nasty voice. "I think both of you should be punished!"

"I was thinking the same thing!" added Mr. Kaplan as he looked at Ms. Glenn. "Mr. Oliver, I am suspending you from the football team for the rest of the year. I am very disappointed in you. I always thought I could count on you to help take our team to the play offs. I guess I was wrong."

"Mr. Kaplan, I promise you that Tommy would never make our football team lose," Kimberly declared as Ms. Glenn turned to look at her.

"If he wasn't on the football field, where was he?" remarked Ms. Glenn. Both Kimberly and Tommy could tell that she was looking at them with rage.

"I was inside looking for Kim and I found her in a locker in the boys' locker room," Tommy explained while he looked at his angry principal. "She was scared when I got her out. I was comforting her."

Ms. Glenn's eyes were locked on Kimberly like radar. "She was in my office writing me an apology for attacking me?" informed Ms. Glenn as she looked at the two rangers. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the sparkly ring on Kimberly's finger. "What's that on her finger? Ms. Hart, did you steal that ring from someone?"

"She didn't steal the ring!" Tommy informed her as he stood up with anger running all through his body. "I bought the ring and I proposed to her."

"So, that's where you went after you left the game," remarked Ms. Glenn. Her eyes were flashing green as she glared at him. "You took Ms. Hart out of my office to propose to her? Didn't you?!"

Tommy gulped as he realized there was no way out of dodging that question. "Yes, I did propose to her," he bravely confessed as he looked Ms. Glenn in the eye. "But, I didn't take her out of your office."

"Mr. Oliver, I'm very disappointed with you. You could've waited after the game to propose-"

Tommy got tired of Mr. Kaplan take Ms. Glenn's side. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT THE GAME HAD RESUMED! I TOLD YOU WHAT REALLY HAPPENED! IRINA GLENN TRANSFORMED INTO ME AND SCORED THE POINTS FOR THE WINNING TEAM! SHE IS IRINA OOZE!"

"Mr. Oliver, there was no reason for you to raise your voice at me!" yelled Mr. Kaplan as he looked at Tommy who was full of rage. "Both of you have in school detention until further notice."

"And that means you can't go to any school events and you lose your title as home coming king and queen," Ms. Glenn smirked as she looked at a shocked and disappointed Tommy and Kimberly.

Mr. Kaplan got up and walked out of the room to return to the home coming event. As soon as Mr. Kaplan was out of sight Ms. Glenn transformed into Irina Ooze. Tommy quickly grabbed Kimberly and ran out the door as Irina was throwing green slimy ooze everywhere. "I noticed the security camera was on Mr. Kaplan's office," Tommy said in a quiet voice as they were running down the hall. "Hopefully, he'll see her transform into Irina Ooze."

"We need find a place to teleport to the command center," Kimberly whispered as Irina was chasing them down the hall. They quickly ran out the door and got behind a bush. By the time Irina got out there, a beam of white and pink light was shooting up into the sky.


	4. Here Comes Trouble

Kimberly and Tommy reached the command center and the other four rangers were already there. "Thank goodness you two are here!" Aisha gasped as she saw the whites of their eyes. "I don't think we are done with Ivan Ooze yet."

"Zordon, who is Irina and Alvin Ooze?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers, as you probably already know Irina Ooze is the wife of Ivan Ooze," Zordon began as the six teens gathered around his tube. "Irina, Alvin, and Ivan were the villain's that my very first team of rangers faced. I thought Irina and Alvin were destroyed when Ivan was in the hyper lock chamber because they suddenly came up missing."

"How were they able to go without being detected?" Aisha asked when she handed Kimberly her pink duffle bag and blue book bag.

"My team of rangers spent a lot of time looking for them. The rangers believed that they were destroyed because they were never seen again," Zordon answered. "My sources tell me that they went into their human forms for 6,000 years and hid on the planet Onyx. Ivan wanted them to go into hiding before he was lured into the chamber. He wanted someone to continue his mission if he failed. Alvin is a lot like his father and wanted revenge on me. Alvin and Irina were both friends with Mordant."

"Is that the pig we saw with Ivan and Goldar two years ago?" Billy questioned when he handed Tommy his green duffle and green book bag.

"Yes, Mordant was the pig that you saw with Ivan and Goldar," Zordon replied. "He alerted Alvin and Irina about Ivan escaping from the chamber. Alvin and Irina went to Zedd's palace after Ivan put Rita and Zedd in the snow globe. Alvin wanted to go with Ivan to destroy the rangers. But, Ivan requested that they stayed in their human forms.

Billy walked over to Tommy, when he noticed that he had patches of green slime in his hair. "Tommy, what's that in your hair?" Billy questioned.

Kimberly's eye brows rose when she saw strands of his shoulder length hair covered glued together with ooze. "You've got ooze in your hair!" she cried. Kimberly tried to pull it out of his hair. However, all the long strands of his hair were covered in ooze. "How are we going to the ooze out?"

"I think I'm going to get a haircut," Tommy hinted as he ran his hair through his sticky hair. "But, I can't go to a beauty shop like this. How am I going to explain this to a beautician?"

"Tommy, I can cut your hair," Aisha announced as she walked over to him. I worked at a beauty shop in Stone Canyon for two years. Alpha pressed some keys on the command board and a beautician chair and black beautician cape appeared the middle of the room. Then Alpha opened a drawer and handed Aisha some special succors. Tommy took a seat in the chair and Aisha put the cape on him. "How do you want me to cut your hair?"

"Cut it short and spike it," Tommy answered.

* * *

Tommy got out of the chair and looked in a mirror at his new spiky hair. "How do you like it?" Aisha questioned as she removed the black cape from Tommy.

"It looks really good," Tommy complimented.

Kimberly walked over to him. "I think he looks cute and handsome," Kimberly added and Tommy began to blush.

Adam opened his book bag and got out a funny looking crystal. "That reminds me," Rocky interrupted as he showed his team mates the crystal. "Aisha, Rocky, Billy and I were able to sneak down into the cave under Zedd's palace and get the Zeo crystal."

"When did you do all of this?" Tommy asked when stared at the funny looking crystal.

"After the game resumed," Aisha replied as Alpha picked up the crystal. "It was a challenge though. Rocky and Adam kept Rita and Zedd busy, while Billy and I went and got the crystal."

"What's the Zeo crystal?" Kimberly questioned as she looked at the crystal. Pink, yellow, blue, green, red, and orange sparks were shooting up from it.

Alpha began to break the crystal apart and laid all of them on the counter. "The Zeo crystal will make your powers stronger than they are now," Zordon explained. "Alvin and Irina are very powerful and I feel like it's time we upgraded your powers."

Alpha walked over to the command board and an African American girl with shoulder length hair appeared in the room. She was dress in an orange dress with yellow flowers printed all over it. "Welcome Tanya," greeted Zordon as Tanya appeared in the room. "I think you will make a fine addition to our team."

"As you know there are only six crystals," Billy explained as the group gathered around them. "I realize that we are going to be facing some tough villains' and I have decided to help in the command center when you all go into battle. Alpha and I are learning as much as we can about Alvin and Irina."

"Kimberly, you are now Zeo Ranger 1 Pink," Zordon explained as the pink crystal shined above Kimberly and the next minute she was standing in her new uniform. "Aisha, you are now Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow."

Billy watched as all the other rangers had their crystals glowing above them. A blue crystal was shining above Rocky. In a way Billy was proud because he knew Rocky would be a great successor. But, in a way he was sad because he had been the blue ranger for the past three years. "The rest of you have new colors," Zordon announced as he looked at his team. "Rocky, you are Zeo Ranger 3 Blue. Adam, you are Zeo Ranger 4 Green; Tommy, you are Zeo Ranger 5 Red, and finally Tanya. You are Zeo Ranger 6 Orange."

Kimberly couldn't help but wonder why did Irina and Alvin want revenge on Tommy. He didn't have anything to do with Ivan being locked in the hyper lock chamber. Besides, it was long before their time. All Tommy was guilty of was being leader of the team that defeated Ivan. "Zordon, what does Alvin and Irina want with Tommy?" Kimberly asked after the rangers called their power down.

"Alvin wants revenge on Tommy because he was the leader of the team of rangers that destroyed his father," Zordon began as Kimberly grasped Tommy's hand. "Do you remember when Duclea told you that everyone has an animal spirit inside of them waiting to be released?"

All the other rangers gathered around Tommy and Kimberly. "Yes, we remember that perfectly," confirmed Tommy. "But, what does our animal spirits have to do with it?"

"The "Winged Lord" and the "Winged Lady" of the sky are connected-"

"Duclea told me that I was the falcon, the Winged Lord of the sky," Tommy interrupted as he felt Kimberly hug him tighter. "Kim is the Winged Lady?"

"Yes, she is," Zordon answered. He watched as Kimberly and Tommy exchanged looks with each other. "The falcon and the crane share the same heart, soul, and mind, even though they have two separate bodies. They share are soul mates and are bonded together. Both have their own power, but they get a part of their power from their soul mate. Both the falcon and the crane can look into each other's heart and mind."

* * *

The sky had an upside down crescent moon in the sky. It almost looked like the smile that Cheshire Cat had. Thousands of stars were scattered through the sky twinkling. Streetlamps cast their pale-yellow glow on the sidewalks. "Isn't it a beautiful night?" Kimberly asked Tommy as they were walking through the park.

"This park is nowhere near as beautiful as you are," Tommy replied when they passed they empty playground. "You look gorgeous in that evening gown and with your hair up really pretty."

"I've finally found you!" said a familiar voice. Both quickly turned around and a gold monkey standing behind. "I've been searching for you, ever since you left the school."

"What do you want with us, Goldar!?" Tommy demanded. Just as Kimberly and Tommy reached for their communicators, but, the devices flew off their wrists. "What happened to our communicators?"

"Looking for these?" Smirked Goldar as he held up a giant magnet and both communicators were sticking to it. "You can't call for help now."

"Tommy, we can still morph," Kimberly suggested.

"Good idea," Tommy smiled and reached for his morpher. "It's Morphin..." Before they could morph, Zedd used the magnet to confiscate their both of their morphers.

"What will we do now?" Kimberly questioned as she began to squeeze Tommy's hand. Tommy didn't answer, instead they both took off running. They ran into the forest and it wasn't as well lit up. While they were running, they stepped on a ledge and it crumbled. Both began to fall over the high cliff. Tommy quickly grabbed a branch and he had his right arm wrapped Kimberly.

Kimberly felt her high heeled shoes fall off her feet and plunge into the water below. "Tommy, I'm really scared," Kimberly said in a scared tone.

"It's going to be okay," Tommy assured her through clenched teeth. Sweat was running down his face as he was trying to hold on to the branch. He looked up and saw Irina Ooze standing next to Goldar.

"This time you won't get away!" Irina shouted. She mutters a spell and the branch broke and watched as Tommy and Kimberly were plunging down towards the water. "Here comes the fun part." She muttered another spell. Tommy and Kimberly came flying up to them. Before they could touch the ground, Irina threw ooze chains at them.

"You won't get away with this!" Tommy warned as he quickly wrapped both arms around Kimberly. Chains of sticky green ooze wrapped around him and Kimberly. "The other rangers, will find us!"

"When the rangers find your morphers and communicators, they'll just find someone to replace you," Irina added as she through their morphers and communicators down on the ground. "Then they won't need neither one of you anymore. Once you two have been missing for a while, people will eventually give up on trying to find you."

"Our friends and family will never give up!" Kimberly announced angrily. Goldar walked over to her and pulled all her hair pins out of her hair. Kimberly's felt her hair touch her bare shoulders. Then he grabbed Kimberly and Tommy and teleported to Zedd's castle.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy sat up against the wall as they watched Rita and Zedd get out a small machine and bring it to the middle of the room. Tommy noticed that torches were magically being lit one by one. The torches waved their orange and yellow flames in gloom as they were lighting up Zedd's throne room. "I wonder what they are going to use that machine for?" Tommy whispered into Kimberly's ear.

Rita looked at the two rangers with a smile on her face. "Finally, we can have some fun," she hinted as he pointed her wand at the two of them. "Which one do you want to have fun with first, Zeddy?"

"Let's start with the pink ranger?" Zedd replied.

"No!" Tommy cried as Rita and Zedd pointed their wand at Kimberly. "Take me instead!"

Rita and Zedd didn't listen, instead they zapped Kimberly with wands. "What's going on?!" Kimberly cried as she began to transform. She began to shrink and her neck grew longer. Her arms began to shrink and wings appeared. It dawned on her she was turning into a crane. "TOMMY, REMEMBER I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Kimberly's legs started to shrink and her feet turned into claws.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy cried as hot tears streamed down his face. He felt helpless being chained to the wall and not being able to do anything to help her. "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

A few seconds later, a small pink crane stood top of Kimberly's empty ball gown. Zedd pointed his Z staff at the crane and it cried out in pain as it was moving over to the small table in midair. "Zedd, I'm begging you to take me instead!" Tommy pleaded as he watched Kimberly be hooked up to the machine. Rita turned the machine on and Kimberly began to cry out in constant pain. Rays of pink light was coming from her body.

"This machine is draining her life force," Rita explained while laughing at Kimberly cry out in pain. "In a few minutes, Kimberly will be dead!"

"NO!" Tommy shouted as he fought against the chains that were holding him in place. "PLEASE SPARE HER! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" Zedd gasped as he stared at Tommy. "What do you think Rita?"

"He wouldn't be much use to the rangers," Rita smirked as she watched Kimberly's life force be drained away. "We could lock him and his precious Kimberly in a cage."

"I like the idea," Zedd whispered to Rita. "And they wouldn't be able to communicate with the other rangers, if they were ever rescued. I'm all for it!"

Rita walked over to Tommy with a smile on her face. "Tommy, we'll spare Kimberly for you," Rita began as she watched Zedd turn off the lifted Kimberly off the machine and carried her over to where Tommy was.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy gasped as he saw her lay in Zedd's arms. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes, she is still alive," Zedd announced. Tommy reach out and tried to take Kimberly out of Zedd's arms; but, Zedd stepped back from Tommy. "You said you'd do anything to spare her. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are correct!" Tommy huffed as he was losing his temper with Zedd. "What do I have to do?"

"Are you willing to allow us to turn you into a falcon right now?" Rita asked Tommy as he was still struggling against his chains. "This the only chance we will agree to spare her."

"I want to become a falcon," Tommy requested. Zedd walked over to Tommy and placed an unconscious Kimberly next him. Then green sparks shot out of Zedd's wand and hit Tommy in the chest. Then Tommy began to transform.


	5. All Wings and Tears of Words

Kimberly slowly opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't in pain anymore. She immediately noticed that Tommy was transforming. "TOMMY!" she cried out as she was panting. Tommy began to shrink close to her size. Bright light surrounded him and a few minutes later, a handsome white falcon stood on Tommy's tuxedo. "Tommy, are you okay?"

Tommy faced her and his eyes began to flash green. "Why do you care?" Tommy grumbled as he saw the crane head over to him.

Rita and Zedd sat on their thrones and watched Kimberly walk over to Tommy. "She has no idea what she is in for," Rita laughed as Tommy glared at Kimberly.

"When I turned Tommy into a falcon, I used another spell to turn him evil," Zedd snickered as he watched Kimberly slowly make her way over to Tommy. "Tommy believes that Kimberly is his enemy. And he will attack her until he destroys her."

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kimberly repeated when she was face to face with him. She began to nuzzle him affectionately. "What's wrong with you?"

Tommy stared at Kimberly with anger. "Don't play dumb with me!" he hissed as knocked her down. "You know very well what I'm talking about. I loved you and asked you to marry me. You told me that you never loved me and you were working for the villains'. You are out to destroy me!"

"Tommy, that's not true!" Kimberly gasped as she stood back up. "You must be under one of Zedd's spells."

"LIAR!" Tommy shouted as he flew over to Kimberly and started scratching her with his sharp claws. "You are using that for an excuse!"

"PLEASE STOP SCRATCHING ME!" she cried out in pain. Tommy stopped scratching her, but he started pecking her on the head with his beak. "Tommy! Please stop!"

"No!" he shouted as he continued to peck her. "After you broke my heart, you said I was a worthless piece of trash!"

Kimberly felt tears form in her eyes. "I never said that!" she cried out. "You mean everything in the world to me!"

"You're just saying that!" he cried out with rage and anger as she managed to knock him away from her. "So, you want to fight me?! That can be arranged!"

Kimberly looked around to find a place to take cover. A few feet away from her was small hole in the wall that looked big enough for her to take shelter in. Stretching out her wings, she flew into the opening. "I'm not going to fight you!" Kimberly called out. Heartbroken, weak, and frustrated, she fell to the ground and let out a soft groan.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Tommy hollered as he made himself comfortable the small opening. "When you come out, we'll continue our fight."

"Well, then I'm not going to come out of here!" Kimberly hollered back before passing out.

* * *

Kimberly let out a soft yawn as she opened her eyes. She was still hurting all over, as if her body had giant bruise. She found herself looking at the smooth stone walls and it seemed as if she was in a small cave. Through the small opening, she could see Zedd's throne room. Drops of water was dripping from the pipes above. "So, I wasn't dreaming after all," she sighed when she caught glimpse of white feathers outside the opening. "I'm a crane and Tommy's falcon. He's probably still under Zedd's control."

Tears were streaming down her face as she saw his tail feathers outside. All he wanted was to have Rita and Zedd spare her life. He allowed them to turn him into a falcon to save her. Kimberly didn't like the idea of being a crane. As a crane, she would be bathing in bird baths, eating gross bugs, having to build nests, she would be nude full time, and she knew she would probably not be able to communicate with anyone; when Tommy agreed to be a falcon, she didn't think things would be so bad. At least she'd have him to talk to, he'd make sure that she was safe, and he would make sure that she knew that he loved her. But, she never dreamed things would get to this point. Tommy was under a spell and had attacked her. He was angry, hurt, and brain washed.

Kimberly slowly stood up, ignoring all her aches and pains. Even though she was still wobbling, she started to make her way back into Zedd's throne room. As soon as she stepped back into the throne room, Tommy was still waiting for her outside of the opening.

"So, you finally had enough courage to come out here and face me?!" Tommy remarked in a hateful voice. He stood up and was ready to continue the fight. "I thought you had chickened out. I've been waiting for the last five hours."

Kimberly would be lying if she said she was scared. But, she could let her fear stop her from this task. Tommy needed her and she wasn't about to give up on him.

Tommy flew above her and made eye contact with her. His eyes were still flashing green. "I believe you and Tommy need some special bonding time," Zedd hissed as he picked up his Z staff. "I'll sit here and watch Tommy destroy you!" At his command, Tommy started screeching at Kimberly while he raised one of his clawed foot. He moved closer towards her. Kimberly backed away while fear was running through her whole body. Tommy Oliver, her best friend, and the person she loved the most was turning on her. He was treating her as if she was one Zedd's monsters to be fought and destroyed!

"Face, it pinky, Tommy is under our control for good!" Rita shouted from her throne, while she was watching Tommy attack Kimberly with his claws.

Kimberly refused to believe that Tommy was evil for good. Somewhere behind the glazing green eyes was the boy who loved, and whom she loved in return. "Tommy!" Kimberly cried out with hot tears streaming down her face. "Tommy, I know you can hear me and I know that you know who I am! Tommy, this isn't you! You are under one of Zedd's spells! You've got to fight this!"

Tommy glared at Kimberly with rage as he was flapping his wings in consecration. "Tommy, remember the time we first kissed by the lake? You asked me to be your date to a school dance and I said yes! she sobbed as she tried to reach out to him. "Remember when you lost your powers as the green ranger?"

"I don't need to be reminded of that!" Tommy yelled and he started pecking her. " You are only looking for the worst in me."

"Tommy, that is not true!" Kimberly bawled as she felt sharp pecks on her body. "Please try to remember? I wrote a song for you and we fought Guitardo! Remember when you became the white ranger? I wanted you to rejoin the team and I didn't want anyone else to take your place. Remember when my mom married the French painter?

"So, are you trying to use that for an excuse now?!" Tommy interrupted as he stopped pecking her. "Are you too embarrassed to admit what you did to me!?"

"Remember, I didn't want to go to Paris!" she choked as her eyes were beginning to burn from crying so hard. "I wanted to stay in Angel Grove because I didn't want to leave you! Tommy, do you remember several months ago when Coach Schmidt captured us? We were in the forest on our own for weeks and we were later locked in his basement. I wasn't scared because I knew you loved me and wouldn't let anything happen to me!"

Tommy's eyes narrowed when he saw a shackle with pink and white stones around Kimberly's foot. In the center, there was a white heart cut gem. He immediately realized it was the engagement ring. "Zeddy, the spell is breaking!" Rita screamed as she watched Tommy stop attacking her.

Zedd stood up from his throne stomping his foot on the ground. "You fool! Don't just stand there!" he ordered as he picked up his Z staff. "Pinky, give it up! You've lost him for good. He doesn't love you!"

Kimberly ignored Zedd shouting out at Tommy, focusing on her white knight, the love of her life, and her best friend. "TOMMY, I LOVE YOU!" Kimberly screamed as she collapsed in the middle floor. Tommy flew over to Kimberly as soon as her body hit the floor. Not knowing what to think, she looked up at him. The evil green faded from his eyes and gazed at her with his beautiful chocolate eyes.

He laid down next to her and began to nuzzle her affectionately. "Tommy, I knew you'd never let anything come between," Kimberly purred weakly. "I believed in you the whole time."

"I'm so sorry, Beautiful," Tommy apologized as tears were streaming down his face. He looked at her body that was covered in scratch marks, bruises, and cuts. "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Kimberly assured him as she smiled weakly. "You were under Zedd's spell. If anyone should be sorry it's him."

Zedd stood up from his throne and grabbed his Z staff. "No one talks about me like that and gets away with it!" Zedd yelled as pointed his Z staff at Kimberly. "Tommy, you almost finished her off. But, it doesn't matter! If she takes one stronger hit, she's history! I'll finish her off myself and I'll be remembered for destroying the pink ranger!" Green sparks shot out of Zedd's wand.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy screamed as he covered her with his body to shield her for being hit by the sparks. He felt pain go through his entire body and hit the ground.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kimberly asked in a worried tone when she felt him land next to her.

He stretched out one of his white wings and held her in a tight embrace. "Don't even think about touching her!" Tommy threatened as he looked at Rita and Zedd with hatred. "I won't let you take her from me!" Rita and Zedd didn't answer, instead the muttered a spell and Kimberly and Tommy were thrown into a large bird cage.

Zedd walked over to the bird cage and saw Kimberly had passed out. "I hope they like their new home," Zedd stated as he began to laugh.

"Even if the rangers to find them the rangers won't be able to help them," Rita smirked as she saw Tommy panting and all sweaty. "There are only two ways to turn them back. Either we have to change them back or one of you spells has to be reflected back on them."

Zedd looked at Tommy with hate. "But, we aren't going to say which spell must be reflected on them," Zedd remarked as he continued to look at Tommy. "You and your pink princess will have to find out on your own."

Rita pointed her wand at Tommy. "I think you need a nap," she told Tommy. Blue sparks shot from her wand and Tommy went to sleep.

* * *

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and noticed the throne room was empty. The only light they had was from the lit torches on the wall. "They must have all went to bed," Tommy realized as he stretched his wings out. He looked around their huge bird cage. It had a bird bath, a small blanket, and a bird feeder full of bird seed. His stomach began to growl from not having a meal for nearly 24 hours. He walked over to the bird feeder and started eating bird seed. And the strange part was that he liked it.

"I'm starving," Kimberly moaned as she woke up. She looked around and spotted Tommy eating from the bird feeder. "Tommy, what are you eating?"

"Sunflower seeds," Tommy fibbed. "They're really good. There is enough for both of us."

Kimberly went over to the bird feeder and unaware she was eating bird seed. "These taste so good," Kimberly smiled as she was enjoying her meal. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed Tommy was blinking his eyes and was trying to keep a straight face. "Tommy, your eyes are blinking and you're trying to keep from laughing. Tell me the truth. What are we really eating?"

"We're actually eating bird seed," Tommy confessed. "I knew that you would refuse to eat if I told you it was bird seed."

"I can't believe I actually like bird seed," Kimberly smiled as she continued eating. She noticed they only had a bird bath. "Why don't we have a separate place to drink water from."

"Kim, in junior high my science class went bird watching," Tommy explained as he finished eating. "Birds also use bird baths for drinking and to cool off in. And there can be two or more birds using the bird bath at the same time."

"Tommy, it's not sanitary to drink from your bath water!" Kimberly groaned as she laid down on the soft blanket. She looked down at floor and saw hers and Tommy's empty formal clothes still laying in the floor. "This is the strangest thing that has ever happened to me! I have wing instead of arms, I have a beak, my neck is longer, and I'm covered in pink feathers."

"Beautiful, I thought you could use some company," Tommy stated he headed over to the blanket. "I understand if you want some time to be alone."

"You're fine," she assured him.

He moved closer to her and placed a wing over her. "Kim, I'm so sorry you had suffered when we were brought here," Tommy apologized as he snuggled up to her. "I didn't know Zedd had planned to have place an evil spell over me. As soon as I was transforming I felt sparks go through my body. It was a lot like it was when Rita made me her evil green ranger."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that again," she answered as she felt his body tremble. "You don't have nothing to be ashamed of-"

"Kim, I scratched you, pecked you, knocked you down, and wanted to fight you," he stuttered while his eyes got watery. "I am the reason you have all of those scratches, cuts, and bruises all over your body."

"Tommy, I'll heal over time," Kimberly promised him. "If you really must hear these words, I have already forgiven you. I wish that you would be able to forgive yourself."

"Kim, how are you able to say all of this?"

"Because I know you chose to become a falcon to save me," she informed him, while nuzzling him. "Everything you did was to stop Zed from draining my life force."

"Beautiful, after you finally got through to me, I thought I lost you forever when you collapsed in the floor," he confessed tears ran down his face.

"Tommy, I thought I had lost you when you were under Zed's spell and when you took that hit to save me," she admitted as tears began to form in her puffy red eyes. "If I lost you, it would have destroyed be as if I had ended up getting hit with the green sparks myself. Tommy, I'm scared."

"Kimberly, I am scared too," Tommy whispered as he pulled her closer to him. "A lot of unusual things have happened to us lately."

"Can you do anything to make this situation better?" she asked. "I don't like the thought of us being birds."

"I can't make it all better," he sighed as he looked through the cage and noticed that the hot flames were mysteriously disappearing from the torches one by one. "But, I hold you and tell you that the others are probably looking for us."

"Has it ever dawned on you that there's a chance they may never find us? Or it may be a while before they are able to rescue us?" Kimberly questioned as the room became pitch black. "And even if they did rescue us, they don't know how to turn us back into humans again."

"I heard Zedd say how we can be humans again," Tommy gulped as he felt cold air blow from the fans behind Zedd's throne. "There are two ways."

Kimberly felt her heart leap with joy. "Tommy, what are they?!" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"Zedd or Rita have to change us back," Tommy confided to her. "Or one of Zedd's spells has to be reflected back on us."

"Did you hear which spell it was?" Kimberly hinted.

"No, I didn't," Tommy confessed as he felt her head next to his claw. "Rita and Zedd told me that we had to find out what spell it was on our own."

"Just great!" she complained in an angry voice. "There go our chances of getting out of this mess! I guess we will birds from now on. You must hate this transformation as much as I do."

"As long as I have you, I'm okay." He felt her pull away from him. "Kim?"

"How does that make you okay?" she hissed as she moved to the other side of the cage.

"I'd rather spend the rest of my life as a falcon and you as crane, instead of not having you at all," he explained as he went over to her.

"But, I didn't want that for you," she replied as she felt him lay next to her. "I would have stayed with you even if I was crane and you were a human."

"Beautiful, I know you would have. But, I also realize there aren't any pink cranes. Some people would think you were a rare crane," he continued as he moved closer to her. "Remember, when the Angel Grove zoo was offered to have a rare white alligator in zoo? They immediately accepted the offer. I'm sure if they saw a pink crane, you'd be in danger. And I'd have to keep you hidden all the time and always be afraid of someone finding out where you were. If someone found you out where you were, they'd try to take you when I wasn't around. And then If that happened, I wouldn't have you anymore. The only way, I'd get to see you would be if I went to the zoo and stared at you through a glass wall."

"I wouldn't have wanted that," Kimberly murmured as she wrapped her wing around Tommy. "I'd rather us learn to deal with this together than by ourselves."

Tommy felt her began to relax. "Hey, Beautiful, it's getting late," he stated as her heard her let out a yawn. She was shivering as the fans were blowing in the room. Tommy got up and went over to the blanket. Picking it up in his beak, he took it back over to where Kimberly was. "It's a little chilly." He covered Kimberly up and crawled under the covers.

"I love you," Kimberly purred as she felt him snuggle up next to her.

"I love you too," Tommy answered as he rested his head against her long neck. "No matter what happens, you will always have me."


	6. The Prized Son

Within just a few short weeks, Tommy and Kimberly lost track of how long they had been in Rita and Zedd's evil clutches. Rita and Zedd decided to keep Kimberly and Tommy in the cage full time to prevent them from trying to escape. They used magic to refill the bird feeder and they added play stands, bird toys, and horizontal bars to keep Kimberly and Tommy entertained.

"For some reason, the green slime woman left after she brought us here," Kimberly told Tommy. "I wonder where she's been all this time?"

"I have no idea," Tommy replied. "I'm sure that she has a really good reason for being gone all this time."

"What if she went to help her son?" Kimberly questioned while standing close to Tommy. "I know he will be just as bad as Alvin."

Tommy didn't answer. His eyes were locked on the entrance to the throne room, as the doors swung open and figure began to walk in.

"Kim, I think someone's coming," Tommy whispered as he took Kimberly under his wing. Fear began to run through both of their bodies as a younger version of Ivan Ooze walked into the room. "That must be Alvin."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE OOZE IS HERE!" Alvin shouted as he made his way to Zedd's throne.

"I'm Lord Zedd, ruler of all evil," Zedd stated as he introduced himself. "It's an honor to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you through your mother."

"He's so handsome," Rita stated as she saw the younger version of Ivan.

"Why, thank you," Alvin smirked as he shook Rita's hand. He began to look all around the room as he searched for something. However, he didn't see it and his smile turned into a disgusted frown. "My mother told me you had Tommy Oliver. I don't see him. Where is he?!"

"He's over there in that cage," Rita assured him as she points to the cage.

Alvin turned and looked at the cage. "All I see is a white falcon and a pink crane," Alvin huffed as he looked at Rita. "Where is he!"

"Zeddy, you tell me that this guy is brilliant and a master of disaster," Rita exploded as her turned bright red. "He's just like his father, just slime and has brain as big as peanut!"

"No body insults my father in front of me and gets away with it!" Alvin yelled as he snapped his hand and a huge wad of ooze went flying across the room. It landed across Rita's mouth.

Zedd got up from his throne and picked up his Z staff. "Finally, I don't have to hear her complain all the time!" Zedd remarked as he walked over to the big cage. "I promise you Alvin, we have them. We just turned them into a falcon and a crane."

"Wait a minute, you said them," Alvin interrupted. "Who is the other one?"

"Rita and I were always trying to capture Kimberly," Zedd explained as he stood by the cage. "But, Tommy always rescued her from us. This time, we are taking precautions. We know that their greatest weakness is each other. So, we captured both. We decided to turn them into a falcon and a crane because they will be useless to the team if they are ever rescued. Rita and I are the only ones who can turn them back and there's another way too. I'll tell you about it later."

Alvin looked inside the cage at Tommy and Kimberly. "I assume, she's that cute little pink ranger that my father talked about," Alvin smiled as he watched as Tommy hold Kimberly close to him under his wing. "She's a prefect bonus. I want to speak with them face to face."

"When I turned them into a falcon and a crane, I put a spell on them where they can communicate with you, Irina, Rita, Goldar, or myself," Zedd assured him.

"I want to talk to Tommy in his human form," requested Alvin as he glared at them. "I've waited a long time to see what the leader of power rangers looked like. And I've been wanting to come face to face with the cute little pink ranger. I heard she was second in command. So, I'm also holding her responsible as well as Zordon of Eltar. I promise you they won't escape while I am talking to them. And you can turn them back into birds as soon as I finish my chat with them."

Zedd sparks came out of Zedd's wand and hit Tommy and Kimberly. Both fell asleep and Zedd took them out of their cage. He carried them into a small empty room and just pitched them in there. He pointed his wand at them and sparks hit them.

* * *

Tommy let out a moan as he opened his eyes. He felt the cold floor touching his cheek. "I'm a human again!" he gasped as he sat up. As he shook his head to clear away his dizziness, he saw he was in a small chamber. There was a cold breeze in the room and he started rubbing his arms to warm himself up. Suddenly, it dawned on him why he was chilly. He was in his nude form.

He heard someone moaning. Tommy looked up and saw Kimberly laying a few feet away from him. She was also in her nude form, but she was shivering. Tommy quickly got up and walked over to her. He scooped her up in his arms and looked to see if there was a blanket, a towel or sheet he could use to cover her up with. In the corner laid a purple blanket. "Prefect!" he cheered as he picked up the blanket. He sat down against the wall and covered Kimberly up. She was still shivering in his arms. For a few minutes, he didn't do anything but her in his arms, trying to her warm with his body heat. As he held her he smiled as he gazed at her face. For weeks, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and he wanted to kiss her. Tommy tilted her face upwards and then gently kissed her cheeks and forehead.

Kimberly slowly opened her eyes and felt Tommy kissing her on the lips. She cupped his face and started kissing him in return. After sharing a long kiss for several minutes, they had to break apart to catch their breath. "I can't even begin to tell you how good it felt to finally be able to kiss you again," Kimberly smiled as she gazed into his chocolate eyes.

"I know the feeling," Tommy replied as he felt her get up to hug his neck. "And I've missed us being able to hug each other."

"At least I have you with me," she purred as she sat in his lap.

Suddenly, Kimberly began to feel cold and she started shivering again. "Beautiful, I'll keep you warm," Tommy assured her as he threw the blanket back over them and wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders."Is this better?"

"Much," she answered. She loved feeling his warm bare chest brush up against her back.

"I'm glad," he whispered as he kissed on the head. As he held her close, Tommy appreciated her soft, warm, and smooth skin warming him with body heat.

"Tommy, you're squeezing me," Kimberly cried out. "Can you please loosen your grip."

Tommy looked down and saw their blanket was turning into ooze chain. "Kim, I can't," Tommy answered as he felt the ooze chains wrap around both.

They heard heavy foot steps outside the room. "Someone's coming," Kimberly whispered. "What if it's Alvin?"

"Don't worry," he reassured her while he felt the sticky ooze against his bare skin. "I love you and won't let him take you from me."

The door opened and a young version of Ivan Ooze walked into the room. "Allow me to introduce myself," Alvin requested as he kicked the door behind him. " I am feared all over the galaxy. I am Alvin Ooze."

Alvin walked over to Tommy and Kimberly. He threw ooze on the floor and used his magic flute to turn it into a folding chair. Once the slimy and gross chair was formed, he took a seat. "Tommy Oliver, we meet at last," Alvin smirked. "I know you are the white ranger and leader of the team who killed my father."

"Mr. Raisin-head, he didn't go out a slay your father," defended Kimberly as she looked into a pair of evil purple eyes. "For your information, Ryan's Comet destroyed him, after he chased us into space."

"I should have known that the cute little pink ranger would open her big mouth," Alvin remarked. "My mother told me that the white ranger has a crush on the cute little pink ranger. Mother told me that you were defending pinky when she was about to get in trouble."

"It's the truth," Tommy hissed as he glared at Alvin. "And it's not a crush, I love her and I'm going to marry her."

"Oh, where's my wedding invitation?" Alvin mocked as he looked at the two of them stuck to the wall.

"We don't want you or your disgusting family at our wedding!" Tommy informed him. "All of you are cruel disgusting slime-"

"No body insults my family and gets away with it!" Alvin shouted as he threw a wad of ooze and it splattered across Tommy's face.

"Mmmph, mmmffff, mmmmph," Tommy grunted while he struggled to open his mouth. But, the ooze had sealed his mouth shut and he couldn't get it off."Rrgh, mmffpprr, mmrrrph!"

"Now, Kimberly we can finally talk without Tommy interrupting," Alvin smiled as he watching Tommy struggling to get the ooze off his mouth. "You're a very beautiful girl. You'd be a prefect model."

"I'm not interested in modeling," Kimberly explained as she rested her head on Tommy's shoulder. "My mother was married to a French painter and she modeled for his art classes. He was so wrapped up in his classes and painting. It caused them to have trouble in their marriage. He was never home and she only saw him when she was modeling for his classes. They fought over her not being able to stay posed and not getting enough breaks."

"Really?" Alvin gasped as he put his hand over his mouth. "I promise you that you'll like modeling."

"I really don't think I would," she replied. "I would have to be away for fashion shows and art classes and I wouldn't have any time with Tommy. It wouldn't be good for our marriage."

Alvin started pacing around the room. "Caroline Hart was the best art model in Paris," Alvin revealed after several minutes of silence. "She was married to Pierre Dumas. He's a famous French painter."

"Wait a minute!" Kimberly interrupted as soon as she heard Alvin say those two names. "How did you know who Caroline Hart and Pierre Dumas are?"

"It's your mother and former step father," he smiled as he sat down in the chair.

"How did you know who they are?!" Kimberly gasped. Something just wasn't right. She could feel it in her bones.

Alvin stood there and began to transform. A few seconds later, a tall man with dark brown. He had on red Beret, and a painter's coat. "Mmmph, mmmph?" Tommy muffled out in question.

"No, way?!" Kimberly cried out in disbelief.

Alvin quickly transformed back into his purple like ooze appearance. "Yes, it was me," Alvin answered as he transformed back. "It was me a long. I did everything I could to make sure she fell in love with me. Then after several months, I asked her to marry me and she said yes. When she went back to Paris after the Christmas pageant, she started doing fashion modeling and art modeling for me. Then I met Gunther Schmidt. He was looking for someone to train, I told him you were into gymnastics. That is why he came to Angel Grove. He wasn't going to take you to the Pan Global Games when they started. Instead, he was going to bring you to me-"

"Rmrpmrmr!" Tommy interrupted as he glared at Alvin wanting answers. "Rmrprmrm!"

"But, you had to stick your nose in other people's business!" Alvin yelled as he pointed his finger at Tommy. "I warned Coach Schmidt about you. I told him that he should get rid of you first. But, he thought he could handle you himself. I thought he could until he ended up going to jail."

"You the person that Coach Schmidt was talking to on his cell phone?" Kimberly realized.

"Very good Ms. Hart," complimented Alvin, while was enjoying his moment of glory. "Coach Schmidt hated Tommy so much from the moment he saw him. Then he found out Tommy was allergic to peanut butter and it would make him quit breathing. So, he pulled the stunt and almost succeed until you saved the day? Why did you do it? Coach Schmidt said you were good and mad at Tommy for trying to find what was going on at gymnastics practice."

"I love him," she admitted as she rests her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"Is that when you fell in love with him?" Alvin remarked as he crossed his arms. "Or are you just saying that? You probably didn't want to feel guilty over how you treated him."

"I was in love with him long before then," Kimberly revealed as Alvin kneeled in front of her. "Probably around the time we got to be really close friends."

"Why did you love him?" Alvin asked as he was losing his temper.

"I don't know or why. I just did."

An evil smile appeared on Alvin's face. He decided it was time to reveal some things. "Kimberly, I bet your scared now," Alvin remarked as he got out his flute and he turned to face the chair that he made. He played his flute and it turned to an arm chair. The chair had nice soft padding. He took a seat. "All you have covering your bodies is my ooze chains, neither one of you can move, and Tommy isn't able to talk to you."

Ooze chains were holding them in place from the shoulders down. The slimy ooze stuck to Kimberly and Tommy's bare skin like glue and felt sticky. However, she felt safe simply by having him with her and his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Actually, I'm not scared," she acknowledged. "When I'm with him, I feel warm, safe, secure, and loved. Tommy's loyal, sweet, and caring. I feel that I've found the person I belong with."

"Do you know why Caroline agreed to let you stay in Angel Grove?" Alvin asked.

"Because she wanted me to graduate with my friends," Kimberly answered as she looked up in to Alvin's face.

"Because she didn't want you to be around us when we were fighting all the time," Alvin corrected her. He got up from his chair and started pacing around the room. "We were fighting because she didn't want you to be an art model when you came to Paris."

Kimberly felt her heart skip a beat as soon as she heard the news. Caroline had never told her any of that. "That must be when you were having trouble!" Kimberly gulped.

"Yes, you are correct," Alvin announced when walked over to them. "She was modeling half of the day since all of my other models were quitting all the time. When she wasn't art modeling, she was being my manikin my clothing store at the mall. She was always in the formal wear department or swimsuit department."

"You didn't expect her to remain like a statue all day," Kimberly question. Her heart was pounding on the bars of her rib cage. There was no way she could do that."

"Yes, she could," Alvin informed Kimberly as he grabbed her face. "I used my flute to turn her into a statue for several hours. She stayed in the window all night. When morning came, I played my flute and she could move again. As soon as the mornings arrived, she went to get ready for my art classes. That is the real reason she kept canceling all her visits with you. Then one day we got into a fight during my art class. She ran away and hid. I found her eventually, but she saw me in this form. I made her write you the letter right before I drained her life force."

After she wrote you that letter, she found out who I really was. I drained her of her life force because I couldn't let her expose my plans."

"Why did you do that?" Kimberly questioned as tears formed in her eyes. "She did nothing wrong!"

Alvin slapped her across the face in anger. "Yes, she did!" he yelled out. "My mother was with me when we found her. She told Caroline that she was the cheerleading coach at your school and she was going to capture you and Tommy. Caroline was going to warn you about our plans. But, I couldn't let her do that." Alvin let go of Kimberly's face and there were small cuts on her face where Alvin drove his sharp finger nails into her skin. He moved over to Tommy and started his knife-like finger nails across Tommy's forehead as hard as he could.

"Mmmph, mfpmffmf, mmmfff!" Tommy cried out in pain. Alvin ignored Tommy's cries and continued to scratch him. "MMMMPH!"

"STOP HURTING HIM!" Kimberly yelled when heard Tommy cry out in more pain.

Zedd opened the door and walked in the room. He was carrying the clothes that Kimberly and Tommy were wearing when they first came to his palace. "Before we change them back, I want to make the pink ranger my bride," Zedd explained as he walked into the room. "We're going to a wedding chapel. And Tommy is going to walk her down the aisle and give her away to me."

He waved his wand. All of them were in a wedding chapel. Tommy stood there in his black tuxedo, a white dress shirt, and green tie. A red rose was pinned to his jacket. Kimberly stood next to him dressed in her rose evening gown. Her long bangs were curled and hanging down. The rest of her hair was curled and twisted up in a bun.

Zedd stood at the end of the isle waiting for Kimberly. "This should be us," Kimberly sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Tommy. "I don't love him, I love you. I'm not going through with this."

"Kim, what if you could marry me today instead?" Tommy asked as he just stood there holding her in his arms. "Would you go through the wedding then?"

"You know I would," she replied as laid her head on his chest. "But, is that even possible?"

"Remember what we learned about those who possess the great power?" Tommy asked her as he let go off her and held her hand in a nice firm grip. "All things are possible."

He gently took his hand and wiped her tears away. "How do we pull that off?" Kimberly questioned as she saw Rito standing outside the entrance. "We can't leave."

The music began to play and Tommy just looked around to find a place for them to go to. "There's a closet nearby," Tommy whispered. He grabbed her hand and lead her inside the closet and closed the door. He turned the light on long enough to lock the door.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Zedd screamed in anger. His voice echoed all through the wedding chapel. "WE'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL KIMBERLY IS OFFICALLY MARRIED!"

Kimberly sat on the dusty floor wrapped in Tommy's arms. "Now what are we going to do?" she whispered as she started shaking. "Zedd is eventually going to find us."

"Beautiful, everything is going to be okay," Tommy promised her as he held her tight in his arms. "I'm not going to give you away. You're mine and mine only. Zedd has Goldar as his best man and you need to have a maid of honor. You haven't chosen yet?"

"Tommy, that's it!" Kimberly gasped as she kissed him on the cheek. "I think we may have found the answer to the problem! I have the perfect person in mind!"

 **Will Kimberly end up marrying Tommy or be forced to marry Zedd? Who does she have in mind for her maid of honor?" Find out in chapter 7.**


	7. The Cold Courage

Kimberly stood up and dusted off her skirt the best she could. As soon as she stood up, she noticed the terming on her skirt was taken off. "Just great," she complained when she saw that she had tears in her dress. It appeared as if someone had cut the skirt into strips starting from the mid tight to mid length of the dress. She didn't think things could get any worse until she felt something crawling in her hair.

Tommy Kimberly's fancy like bun was covered a spider web with a huge black spider in the center. "Kim, hold still for a minute," he requested as he slowly grabbed the spider out of her hair. He immediately stomped on the spider as soon as it hit the ground.

"I had spider in my hair!" Kimberly cried when she saw the dead spider laying on the floor. She reached up and felt the spider web was still in her hair. She quickly pulled the web out of her hair. Some of the delicate hair pins came out of her hair and half of her hair was pinned back and half of it was falling. For once she didn't fuss about her looks. It was at least holding the wedding that off. "We need to go tell Rito to go get my maid of honor," she stated as they walked to the door of the closet.

"Who do you have in mind?" Tommy questioned as they walked out of the room.

On the table, there was a piece of paper and pencil. Kimberly picked up the pencil and quickly wrote a note. She walked to the entrance and Rito blocked the entrance. "Where do you think you are going?" Rito demanded as he stood in the door way. "You have to marry Ed."

"I'm aware of that," Kimberly informed him as she sent handed him the piece of paper. "I just can't get married until I have my maid of honor here. Could you go get her?"

Rito looked at the piece of paper and smiled. "Sure, I'll be glad to go get her," Rito informed her as he teleported away.

Zedd walked to the end of the aisle. "You're not supposed to be leaving until you're married," he informed Kimberly. "We've been waiting for the last several minutes. Tommy is going to walk you down the aisle right now!" Zedd walked to the end of the aisle and the music began to play.

Tommy and Kimberly walked down the aisle slow try to slow things down until the maid of honor was there. "Who did you choose as your maid of honor?" he asked as they were getting closer and closer to Zedd.

"You'll see when she gets here. In the meantime, we need to act like we don't know she's coming," she whispered to Tommy. As they were walking the aisle they passed a lot of weird like decorations such as red banners with the letter Z on them, flowers that were missing petals, and pumpkins that Zedd craved in them. Finally, they reached Zedd and Tommy's heart started pounding.

"Who gives the woman to Zedd?" asked the minster.

Zedd grabbed Kimberly away from Tommy. "Tommy does," smirked Zedd and he watched as Tommy sat on the bench.

"If anyone knows why they shouldn't be married please speak up now," stated the minister as stood before Kimberly in Zedd.

Tommy sat there as sweat was running down his face. Who did Kimberly pick for the maid of honor and why didn't she tell him or show him the piece of paper? Was it possible that she chose Aisha? If that was the case, all the other rangers would be come immediately. They would be able to get Goldar away. But, they'd still have Zedd to deal with. Then it dawned on him that she didn't choose Aisha. She had chosen the last person on the planet.

"Okay, Zedd please say your wedding vows to Kimberly," requested the minister.

Zedd stomped his foot and pointed his Z staff at the minister. "We can say our wedding vows later," he hissed in an angry voice. "Just get to the part where we're asked to say I do."

Out of fear, the minster gulped and was afraid to mess with Zedd. "Okay, very well," he answered Zedd. Kimberly looked back at Tommy with a look of fear. "Zedd, do you take Kimberly as your wife for richer or poor, in sickness or in health-"

The doors slammed open and Rita came and walked down the aisle. "I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS WEDDING RIGHT NOW!" she shouted at the minster. "Zedd is already married to me. Why are you here?"

Zedd didn't want Rita to know that he tried to make Kimberly his bride once before. She would have been furious if she ever found out. So, he had to blame it on someone else. "Rito, told me that we were going to renew our wedding vows," Zedd lied as he turned to Goldar. "Right, Goldar?"

Goldar looked at his evil empress. "Yes, that's right," Goldar fibbed as he looked at Rita.

She stomped her feet on the ground. "Rito, told me that you were trying to make Kimberly your bride!" she yelled as she pointed her wand at Goldar. "He said that I was supposed to be the maid of honor."

Rito came running into the chapel as fast as he could. He dropped to his knees and to catch his breath. "The rangers are outside the chapel fighting our Tengas. And we're losing," He confirmed as he was panting.

Rita turned to look at Goldar. "Goldar, don't just stand there!" Rita demanded when she heard noise outside the chapel. "Go help the Tengas!"

Goldar got up and left the chapel. Then Rita and Zedd turned to face Rito. "Rito, what kind of game were you playing!?" Zedd yelled as he tried to act all innocent. Of course, he was aware that he was lying to his wife. But, he wasn't going to take the blame for his actions. Instead, he was blaming his brother-in-law. He never did like Rito and thought he was so dumb.

"Ed, you are lying about me," Rito bravely confessed as he looked at his angry sister and brother-in-law. "You wanted to make the pink ranger your evil bride."

Rita walked over to Rito and gave him a hard slap across the face. "Rito, you were just trying to cause trouble in my marriage!" Rita yelled in a voice full of rage. Rito took off running with Rita and Zedd chasing him, while they were zapping him with their wands.

As soon as the villains' left the wedding chapel, Tommy finally had his chance. "Beautiful?" he started, taking her hand in his. "Are you ready to make it official?"

Kimberly noticed there was a mirror nearby and she walked closer to the mirror. While staring at her reflection, she removed all the pins out of her hair. Her Carmel locks fell to her shoulder. "Of course, I'm ready!" she smiled when she walked over to her true love.

* * *

Kimberly stood perfectly still as Tommy held both of her hands in his. She found herself thinking about how cute and handsome he looked in his tuxedo, while gazing into his warm chocolate smiled while focusing on Kimberly's appearance. Even though the bottom part of her dress was cut into stripes, covered with dust, and she didn't have her hair up, she still looked beautiful in eyes.

The minster cleared his throat. "Tommy Oliver, do you take Kimberly to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," he answered, while he fought so hard from kissing her.

"And do you, Kimberly Hart, take Tommy to be your lawful wedded husband?

"I do," she answered as she smiled at Tommy with a tear running down her cheek.

Tommy couldn't wait any longer. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now-" before the minster could finish, Tommy slammed his lips against Kimberly's and started kissing her. "Continue kissing your bride."

* * *

"Kim, I know where we are," Tommy stated as they stepped out of the wedding chapel and were in a big hall. A lot of people walking through the mall carrying shopping bags and pushing shopping carts.

"I thought I'd never see a mall again," she replied as they were walking down the hall. "Wonder if our friends are still here?"

As they passed the food court they saw Aisha running up to them. "I'm so glad to see you are okay!" she exclaimed as she hugged them both. "Where have you been?"

Tommy exchanged looks with Kimberly. "Why don't we go find a quiet place to talk," he suggested as they were walking to the food court. "We'll tell you everything there."

Aisha led them to a back table in the food court. Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Billy were all sitting at the table. "Everyone has been really worried about you two."

"It's so good to see you two!" Rocky beamed when he saw Tommy and Kimberly walking over to the table.

"We just had to fight tengas, Rito, and Goldar outside of a wedding chapel," Adam whispered when Kimberly and Tommy took a seat at the table. "I can't believe they'd want to ruin someone's wedding."

"Zedd tried to make me his bride again," Kimberly confessed. Someone came over to the table and all of them got quiet.

"Are you ready to place your order?" asked the waiter.

"We'll just have the usual," Rocky stated. "One large sausage pizza, a large order of bread sticks, and seven small Dr. Peppers."

All of them waited for the waiter to leave. "So, Zedd tried to make you his bride again?" questioned Billy.

"Yes, he did," Kimberly admitted to her friends. "At first, I feared that there was no way to out of it. Rito was outside the chapel and Goldar was up front with Zedd."

"But, we turned the tables on them," Tommy smirked as he kissed her on the cheek. "We tricked Rito into calling Rita to your maid of honor. She was so mad when she got there. Zedd claimed that Rito set the whole thing up and told Zedd that he was supposed to renew his wedding vows. Rita and Zedd chased Rito out of the chapel. Goldar left the join the tengas."

Kimberly put her hand on Tommy's. For three years, she dreamed of standing at the altar with Tommy on their wedding day. "After the villains' left the chapel, I became Tommy's bride," she smiled. Tommy draped his arm around his wife. "Several weeks ago, we didn't think we'd ever be happy again. Zedd turned me into a pink crane and Tommy into a white falcon. We were locked in cage for weeks. Then we meet Alvin Ooze and we turned back into humans. That's when Zedd got the idea to make me his bride."

All the other rangers were stunned at the news. "Things haven't been much better for us either," Billy began as the waiter brought them their food and drinks. "Over the last few weeks the parents of Angel Grove are mysteriously coming up missing again. I'm glad your mom is in Paris where it's safe."

Kimberly's eyes got watery when Caroline was missing. "Actually, Alvin Ooze took the form of the French Painter and married her," Kimberly cried as tears were streaming down her face. "When she found what Alvin was like, she left him."

Tommy pulled Kimberly into his arms and tightly embraced her." Alvin and Irina found her and drained Caroline of her life force," he sighed as he continued to comfort Kimberly. "She found about Alvin's plans and was coming to warn us, when they took her life."

"I'm so sorry," Aisha gasped and she put her arm around her best friend. "Why are they after you two?"

"All we know is that Alvin wants revenge," Kimberly revealed while wiping her eyes. "Other than that, we don't know why."

Billy reached into his backpack and handed Kimberly and Tommy their zeonizers and communicators. "I thought you'd want these back," he explained. "I don't think this is the last we'll hear from the Ooze Family."

* * *

After enjoying a warm meal with their friends, Kimberly and Tommy bought their wedding rings and things for their wedding night. When they headed to the Oliver house, Aisha had Alpha teleport Kimberly's stuff to the Oliver house. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Tommy called out with joy as they walked through the door. However, Jan and James didn't come greet their son. "Mom? Dad? Are you home?!"

"Maybe they are still at work?" Kimberly suggested as they finished walking through the empty house.

"That's possible," Tommy answered as they headed to Tommy's bed room. When they walked into his room, several suit cases and boxes were sitting the corner. "I just hope they are okay."

"We can wait here for your parents to come home," Kimberly suggested when sat down on Tommy's bed. "What do you want to do in the meantime?"

Tommy walked into his private bathroom and turned the hot water on. "I'm thinking about taking a nice warm shower," Tommy announced as he stuck his head out the door. "I need to clear my mind." As he closed the door, she noticed that he had a worried look on his face.

"Tommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tommy answered. He turned he head and quickly shut the bathroom door.

Kimberly opened one of her suit cases and got out lavender shower gel, lavender shampoo, a pink fluffy bath towel, and a bath sponge. She sensed Tommy was troubled about something and she wanted to help him in any way she could. Kimberly quickly striped out of her torn evening gown and wrapped her towel around herself. She gathered up her bath supplies and stepped into the bathroom.

Tommy was luxuriating underneath the sprinkling, while he was soaping up his body. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. As he slowly turned around, a weak smile appeared on his face when he saw Kimberly was with him. "Hey, Beautiful," he greeted as he put his arms her tiny shoulders.

"I thought I'd join you," Kimberly stated as he began to run his fingers through her hair. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," he assured her. Kimberly turned around and grabbed her shower gel and bath sponge that she left on the shower rack. "Beautiful, want me to wash your back?"

She smiled and handed him the sponge and shower gel. He squirted a drop of soap on the sponge and began to soap up her back. "This feels so good," Kimberly purred as she felt Tommy gently stroking her back with the sponge.

"I'm glad," he replied gently as he finished washing her back and handed her the sponge.

"Want me to wash your back?" she hinted.

Tommy turned around and she began to soap up his back. "Kim, thanks for joining me," he thanked as he felt the gentle strokes on his back.

"I sensed you were troubled," Kimberly replied while she was finishing washing his back. She opened her lavender shampoo and handed it Tommy. "I want to see if there was anything that I could do."

Tommy took in a sharp deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm just worried about my mom and dad," he sighed while working the shampoo into her hair.

"Tommy, if Jan and James were missing, our friends would have told us," she assured him after she put her bath sponge on the shower rack. "I bet they are at work or had some meetings today. If something happened our friends would let us know right away."

"That's true," Tommy realized while he was finishing massaging her scalp. "I doubt my parents know about Alvin Ooze and I don't think they would know about his plans. So, they must be okay." He handed Kimberly the shampoo and got down on his knees.

She squirted shampoo into the palm of her hand and began to work it into Tommy's short spiky hair. Once she finished shampooing his hair, they both moved closer into the warm spray and let the water soak them, as they tightly embraced each other. Kimberly's mouth curved into a smile when she felt Tommy's arms wrap around her tiny shoulders. "I love you, Tommy," she whispered as she rests her head on his chest over his heart.

"I love you too, Kimberly Oliver," Tommy purred as he held her close to him. They stood under shower as the water beads rinsed the soap suds out of their hair. Just as he was about to kiss her on the neck, the water turned cold on them and Kimberly let out a squeal. Tommy reached out and turned the shower off very quickly.

"I think we used up all the hot water," Kimberly stated when she stepped out on the green fuzzy bath mat beside the tub and began to dry of.

"We haven't been able to freshen up for weeks," Tommy assured her as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked over to the bathroom closet and got out tooth paste, a package of tooth brushes, deodorant, shaving cream and a razor. "One time isn't going to hurt."

* * *

Later that night, Tommy laid in the staring up at the ceiling. Kimberly was curled up beside him with her head on his chest and had an arm thrown his stomach. He stared up at the ceiling as he put an arm around her. "Tommy, have you been lying awake all this time?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about some things?"

"Like what?"

He rolled over to face her. "I was just thinking about how I'm feeling about you and I have no idea how to tell you."

"I'll tell you how I feel about you first," she said as she sat up in bed. "When my parents divorced, I was really hurt and my mother waited a few months before dating again-"

"Kim-"

"-and my mother she had several relationships that she thought would work out but didn't. She missed my gymnastics competitions a lot because she had usually had a date. I never knew if I'd be going home after school or be going home with a friend. Usually her relationships ended after the third or fourth date because they didn't want to want me in their lives. My father rarely came by to visit because him and my mother couldn't stand to be in the same place. After my father cut me out of his life and Caroline's relationships not working out, I was scared to have a boyfriend because I was afraid of getting hurt."

"Kim, I had a lot of girls that I thought I loved. But, they stood me up when they got a better offer. I was afraid to even have a girl as a friend."

She moved closer to him and snuggled up against his chest. "After you joined the team, you became quickly became my one of my best friends and then we started dating," she purred.

"Beautiful, I never dreamed that I'd have a girl for a best friend and she'd later become my wife," he chirped as pecked her on the cheek.

Purple ooze began to come in through the cracks of Tommy's bed room. "I think we've got company," Kimberly whispered in fear as she felt Tommy gather her in him arms quickly. Once the ooze was in the room, it slithered over to the bed and Alvin Ooze raised up.

"This looks like a nice place," he remarked as Tommy sat up with Kimberly in his arms. "I was expecting to find you here alone. What's she doing here?"

"Kimberly and I are officially married now," Tommy said through clenched teeth. "What do you want? Where are my parents?!"

Alvin began to pace around the room. "They are with the other parents of Angel Grove," he revealed as he watched Tommy's mouth drop. "If you are smart you will come with me."

"And if I refuse!?" Tommy hissed as he felt Kimberly shivering in fear.

Alvin pulled out a magnet and their zeonizers and communicators flew of their wrists and hit the magnet. "Now, I don't have to worry about you calling for help," he smirked as he threw the magnet aside. "This wasn't a wise choice Tommy. If you don't come with me, harm will come to the parents of Angel Grove."

"I don't want anything to happen to the parents of Angel Grove," Tommy surrendered.

He snapped his fingers and they vanished from the room.

* * *

"Where am I?" Tommy gasped as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He felt the sticky ooze chains holding him against the wall. "Kim, where are you?"

He didn't hear a response. It dawned on him he was alone. Where was Kimberly? The door opened and a green slimy like woman walked into the room. "Hello, Mr. Oliver," Greeted Irina Ooze as she stepped into the room. She was dress in a dark green floor length evening gown and a neon green wizard robe. Her slimly ooze hair was curled. "I was just at a party. As it turns out, the Machine Empire and Divatox wants a falcon and a crane too. But, they were no match for Rita, Zedd, Alvin and myself-"

"-Where's Kimberly?!" Tommy demanded through clenched teeth. "What have you done with her?"

Irina didn't even bother to close the door. Instead, she walked over to Tommy and began to pinch his cheeks. "She's fine," she assured him. "My son asked that we put you in two separate rooms so we could talk to you separately. You have decision to make."

"And what might that decision be?"

"You and your pink princess become a falcon and a crane again or she suffers."

He could hear someone playing the flute in the room across the hall. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE FALCON AND THE CRANE?" yelled Alvin.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Kimberly answered.

"YOU ARE LYING!" Rita shouted.

Tommy saw bright red lights in the hall and someone playing a flute. Then Kimberly screamed out in pain.

"KIM!" Tommy shouted as he heard scream. "Please, Irina, take me instead!"

"The only way I will take you to her is if you agree to become a falcon," Irina warned as she began to walk out of the room. "You better make your decision quick-"

"STOP BITTING ME!" Kimberly screamed out in pain.

Irina stopped at the door and looked at Tommy. "Tommy, this is your last chance," Irina repeated with a smirk on her face. "When I go in there I'm going to tell them to drain her life force. What's it going to be?"

Tommy saw more red light coming from the hall and this time he saw some sparks. Then he heard another loud terrible scream. "I'll be a falcon!" he cried out as Irina stepped out of the room and brought Zedd in. He pointed his staff at Tommy and he became to go through a transformation again. A few seconds later a falcon stood in Tommy's place. Zedd scooped Tommy in his arms and took him into the other room.

"Well, pinky, you're off the hook," Zedd announced as he carried to Tommy into the room. Tommy looked up and saw Kim wearing a dress made from a potato and she looked as if she was floating in midair. As Zedd brought Tommy closer to her, he saw both of her arms were up in the air and she had a metal cuff on each wrist. The metal cuffs were attached to chains that were five feet long. There was a metal cuff around each foot and they were attacked to chains that were connected to two heavy iron balls.

"Tommy," she cried in a tired voice. Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. "What did they do to you?"

Alvin played the flute and the metal cuff magically opened and Kimberly hit floor hard. Zedd literally pitched Tommy on the hard-stone floor. Kimberly quickly gathered him in her arms, as Zedd pointed his wand at her. "Don't even think about hurt him!" Kimberly warned through Clenched teeth as she slowly stood up. She began to back away from the villains'.

Rito walked into the room and carrying a book. "Hey Ed, I read something in the book," he stated as he walked in. "Can I read it?"

This was her chance to escape. While ignoring the aches and pains all over her body she broke out in a run holding Tommy close to her chest. "Look what you did, Rito!" yelled Rita as she smacked him.

"Rito, how stupid can you be?" Zedd shouted as he wacked Rito over the head with his staff. "I told you to leave that book alone."

"ED, YOU DON'T HAVE TO TURN HER INTO A CRANE!" Rito declared as he grabbed the book and began to read.

"Two people with the animal spirits of the falcon and the crane can be substituted if a real falcon and crane can't be found. But, those two people must be turned into a falcon and a crane. Be careful because the spell can only be used twice. If the spell isn't successful the first time, turn them back into humans and use the spell again. This time the one with animal spirit of the falcon must be hit with the spell first. Then use the spell on the one with the animal spirit of the crane. However, if the falcon is kissed by his true love she will be turned into a crane. And this will interfere with the legend..."

"RITO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Irina yelled as she knocked him to the ground.

"LET'S SAY THAT IF KIMBERLY KISSED TOMMY, SHE'D BECOME A CRANE," Rito finished as he looked at his angry sister and brother-in-law. "THE SPELL WON'T BE PERINMENT. BUT, THEY MUST FIND A WAY TO BE HUMANS ON THEIR OWN."

"RITO, YOU BETTER HOPE THAT THE PINK RANGER DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" Rita yelled as she spits on her brother. "IF SHE DOES, I KNOW SHE'LL KISS HIM OUT OF LOVE AND WE WILL HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THEM BECOMING HUMANS AGAIN!"

Kimberly was around the corner standing next against the wall. "Did you hear that?" she whispered. Tommy began to nuzzle her affectionately letting her know he understood what she was saying. "I'm going to kiss you." She placed Tommy on the ground and then she took off the potato sack and threw it in a laundry shoot sitting next to her. Kimberly kneeled kissed Tommy's head and she began to transform.


	8. Prize Prophecy

A beautiful pink crane laid stood in Kimberly's place and it was panting heavily. "Tommy, we need to find a place to hide," Kimberly whispered as he rushed over to her side. "I am sure they are looking for us."

"But, where can we go?" Tommy asked as they began to look around. The size of Lunar Palace looked much bigger than it did when they were humans. "When this first happened before, you found a small hole in the wall in the throne room."

"Tommy, that's prefect," Kimberly gasped as her face lit up. They began to look around from cracks in the wall. Next to the laundry shoot there was a small opening in the wall that looked like it was big enough for them get through. She got Tommy's attention and they quickly went through the opening. Heavy footsteps were coming down the hall. "They're coming."

Tommy noticed there were pipes leaking above them and a down the long hall. "Kim, I think we need to follow the light and see where it leads us," Tommy suggested. They started walking down the cave like path, suddenly Kimberly collapsed. "Are you okay?"

She stretched out her left wing and teeth marks were in it, along with a bruise and beads of blood. "I got bitten-"

"-By Rita," Tommy finished as he grabbed her by the scuff of the neck and fly the rest of way to the other end of tunnel. They laid down to rest and head the villains' talking.

"I can't believe they got away!" Alvin complained as he kicked Rito in the knee and punched him hard in the chest.

Irina walked over to her son and put her hand on her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they are here somewhere in the castle," she assured him. "We'll find them and use the spell to turn the pink ranger into-"

Rita threw her wand on the floor when she took a seat next to her husband on her throne. "I found the potato sack she was wearing and the laundry shoot was opened," she barked as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I fear the pink ranger kissed Tommy after hearing Rito read a passage in the book and talking about the falcon and the crane legend."

"So, the legend is true?" Rito asked as he was pacing the room.

"Yes, brother, it is true!" Rita yelled as she glared at him with anger. "Didn't you read the whole legend? If you whole passage you would understand why we're so angry with you!"

Rito shook his head no when he considered the angry eyes of his sister. "Kimberly and Tommy are married now!" Zedd explained to his brother in-law. "In the legend, it says if the two are married, they will possess the powers of a real falcon and a real crane have! It says that a falcon and a crane are soul mates bonded together. They have their own power but get part of their power from their soulmate. They can consider each other's heard and mind. And they share the same heart, soul, and mind even though they have two different bodies."

"Ed, what does that mean?"

"It's Zedd, how many times do I have to tell you?!" Zedd hollered as he hit Rito with a strong blast and he hit the wall. "Z-E-D-D! Got it memorized?!"

Alvin took a seat next to Rita's telescope. "It means they can now read each other's mind and heart," Alvin stated while he watched his mother pace around the room. "And I believe it is possible for them to combine their powers which is twice as strong."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly laid away from the opening. Tommy's eyes were locked on Kimberly's injured wing which was stretched out on the floor. "I'm wish I could've been there to prevent you from being tortured," he began as his eyes began to tear up. "When I heard you screaming, I thought I was going to lose you. You sound like you were in a lot of pain."

He lowered his head and tears began to run down his feathery face. His tears landed on her long pink injured wing. "Tommy, the pain in wing is leaving," Kimberly gasped as her wing began to heal. "Do you think it's possible that-"

"That the falcon and crane legend that we heard about is true?" Tommy finished as he watched Kimberly's wing finish healing. "Yes, I do. When I heard you being tortured, I could almost feel the pain myself. And I could look into your mind and you were afraid and wanted someone to come save you from the torture."

"When my wing was healing it was like we were sharing energy and power with each other," she stated as she moved her wing without having any pain. She tried to stand up, but she was still weak from being hit with the red light and the magic from the flute.

"Maybe you should rest for a while," Tommy suggested. He laid down beside her and took her under his long white and feathery wing. "We'll start looking for a way out of here after we both get some rest."

Kimberly began to nuzzle Tommy affectionately. "Hey, Tommy, did they force you to become a falcon?" Kimberly asked and she saw Tommy shake his head yes. "Why did you allow that to happen?"

"That was the only way that they'd stop torturing you," he revealed as looked into her face.

"Tommy, you knew that they would put us back in that same cage again," Kimberly warned as she heard water dripping from the pipes above. "You didn't deserve that. I didn't want that for you."

He felt a drop of water hit his back, so they moved into a corner away from the leaking pipes. "I didn't want to lose you either," he answered in a sharp voice. "I figured I'd eventually become a falcon again anyway. If I recall correctly, as soon the villains' placed me in your arms, you took off running."

She began to blush while gazing into his warm chocolate eyes. "I knew I was going to be crane anyway," Kimberly sighed. "I at least wanted to us to be close to an area in this castle for us to hide."

"I would've done the same," Tommy confessed while he stretched his wing over her when he felt her shivering. "You were willing to even kiss me even though you'd become a crane."

"It was better that way," she explained as she snuggled closer to Tommy. "If Zedd hit me with the spell, we'd be stuck this way forever. If I kissed you, we'd at least have a chance of becoming humans again."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy let out a yawn as they both woke up after getting a peaceful good night's rest. "Morning, Beautiful," Tommy greeted as they were waking up. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"I did," she answered as they got up and started walking around trying more openings in the wall.

"Kim, I see an opening up there," he pointed out as he looked up at one of the tall walls. "Maybe we can go up there. Do you think you can fly up there?"

"I think so," she replied. They both flew all the way to the top of the wall having to fly around the zigzagged pipes along the way. When they got to the top, both rested on a pipe to catch their breath.

"I'm going to have the parents of Angel Grove dig up the twin machines that were hidden outside of Angel Grove," Alvin announced. Tommy and Kimberly remained quiet as they tried to listen to what he was saying. "I'm passing out ooze that is turning the parents of Angel Grove into zombies."

"I think Tommy and Kimberly have escaped," Irina warned. "They aren't in this castle at all."

"Don't worry," Alvin assured her. "We'll be able to spot the white falcon and the pink crane easily."

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Zedd shouted.

"We better get down stairs," Irina suggested. "By the way, what do your twin machines look like?"

"One's a tiger and one's a dragon," Alvin answered.

Kimberly and Tommy waited until it got quiet and flew the rest of the way to until they got to a window. It appeared to just be an empty room, but the wall and ceiling was covered in purple ooze wads. "I wonder what this room is used for?" Kimberly wondered as she flew into the room.

"I have no idea," Tommy responded. "I bet it would take a long time to scrap the ooze bizarre. I would hate to be the person that gets stuck cleaning up this mess."

A portal opened in the middle of room and their hearts leapt with excitement. "Do you think this is our ticket out of here?" Kimberly whispered as she stared at the portal.

"I bet it is!" Tommy exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!" They both quickly flew through the portal.

* * *

Both came out in a backyard with a tall fence all around it. It had a huge swimming pool in the middle of the yard. In a corner, there was an outdoor hot tube gazebo. The gazebo even had curtains that could be closed for privacy. A large stone like bird bath sat next to the fancy porch deck. And in the back of the yard there was blueberry, raspberry, and blackberry bushes.

"I know where we are," Tommy stated as he looked around at the familiar environment. "This is my backyard. I bet we're the only ones here. I... just hope my parents are okay." He noticed there was a pair of red swimming trunks and a pair of black flip flops by the pool. A beautiful pink floral one-piece swimsuit was laying in near the lawn chair next to a pair of pink flip flops and a pair of sun glasses. A red beach towel and pink beach towel was laying close to the back door leading into the house. It dawned on Tommy his parents had been out in the pool, when Alvin captured them.

Kimberly watched him turn his head away and she noticed the sadness in his eyes. She walked over to where he was and wrapped her wing around him. "Tommy, I'm sorry you had to find this," she said as a tear ran down her face. "If you need some time alone, I understand."

"Let's go over to the gazebo," he mumbled as he flew over to the gazebo and went behind the curtains. He laid down on the edge next to the warm hot tube. Kimberly flew in a few minutes after breaking off a branch from the raspberry bush.

"I got us some berries," she informed him as she laid the branch down next to him. It was a long branch that had enough berries for them to get one meal from. "It's been awhile since we've ate."

"Thank, Beautiful," he answered as they started to eat the berries.

"This whole situation with the ooze family has horrible," she sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I never thought that Ivan Ooze had any relatives left."

"Kimberly, we need to talk about our relationships," he mumbled and she immediately swallowed her berry. "I don't know even how to begin-"

She looked into his troubled eyes with worry and concern. "-Tommy, does this have to do with us or other people?" she asked in a cold voice. "I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you."

"Kim, you haven't done anything," he assured her as he pulled her close to him. "I've always wanted you for my beautiful wife, that hasn't changed. I love you more than you'll ever know or realize, that hasn't changed." He stepped back and looked her straight in the face. Her beautiful eyes were begging for answers.

He didn't know how to tell her because he knew it would just as hard for her. "Right now, we're in a tight spot," he began as she started to slowly walk over to him. "Once again, we have claws, wings, and beaks. If anyone saw us, they won't know it was us. They'd just think we were a falcon and a crane. No matter how hard we tried, no one would understand what we were saying. They would just think we were squawking at them-"

"-I know what you mean. It isn't every day you see a pink crane and a white falcon-"

"-That's what I'm trying to say. We could end up in the zoo or poachers would be after us. And after learning the falcon and crane legend is true, I need to find a safe place to stay at for a while."

"We can go to the command center. We'd both be safe there-"

"-Kim, I'm not ready for them to see me like this," he said in a slow whisper.

"Why? You know that I'm coming with you," she said when he started looking at his reflection in the water. "We could fly to the command center tonight and only Zordon and Alpha would see us. I'm sure they'd let us have time to ourselves before our friends saw us."

"I'm sorry, I don't think it's a good idea if we go now."

"You must have a good reason you don't want to go there now."

"Because they probably don't know about the rest of the falcon and the crane legend," he said while he couldn't look her in the eyes. He had to tell her something because he didn't want to go there for a while. There was more to the story. He felt useless because he couldn't tell them what he knew. And it hurt him that he couldn't do anything to help the team out. Plus, he didn't want the command center to be attacked again or any of his friend's parents to come up missing.

"Tommy," Kimberly said in a soft gentle voice when she laid next to him.

Tommy became very irritated that she was questioning him. "I'm sick of all this!" he clipped as he began to take his anger out on Kimberly. "The stupid ooze family, Rita, and Zedd has taken everything thing good that I have in my life! They've taken my parents, ruined our wedding night, and we're a falcon and a crane again. They have made caused me to be angry and have hatred inside of me!"

"Tommy, please listen," Kimberly began in a concerned voice as she tried to comfort him. "I know-"

"No, you listen," he hissed as he backed away from him. "I thought we were done with Ivan two years ago. But, no! His wife and son are just as bad! They'll come back and hurt us some more!"

"Tommy, Please-"

"-Don't say anything," he shouted while he had to look away from her when she walked over to him. "JUST GO AWAY!

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Tommy clipped as he looked stepped away from her. "I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMAPTHY!"

Kimberly stepped back and looked at him with pools of tears in her eyes. "I was just trying to help," she tried to assure him.

"JUST GO AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kimberly got up with huge tears streaming down her eyes. She went outside and laid outside the curtain leaving Tommy there alone.

* * *

Several hours flew by as Tommy stayed in the outdoor gazebo. All he could think about was his argument with Kimberly. They had arguments before in the past and they always made up and tried to work things out. He realized how he had made her feel terrible. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on him," he thought as he started heading back in the open. He jumped when he heard a clap of thunder. Just then he heard rain pounding on the roof of the gazebo. "She needs to get back in here where its safe and dry."

He walked outside and was immediately soaked from the heavy down pour. "Kim, you need to come in," he requested after he stepped behind the curtain. But, she wasn't out there. He searched the entire back yard and she was nowhere to be found. Tommy felt his heart shatter realized that she had took what he said to heart and left. Where was she? Was she hurt? He had to know and he had to let her know that he still wanted her. He left the familiar area and bravely flew through the storm searching for his mate. "How could I have taken my anger out on her? I wouldn't be surprised if her reason for leaving was because she didn't want nothing more to do with me."

Meanwhile, Kimberly was flying around taking time to calm down before she faced Tommy. She felt heavy rain drops hit her wings and heard a crash of thunder. After seeing a bolt of blue lighting close by, she immediately knew she had to take shelter. She spotted an ally way with a huge green dumpster and immediately flew towards the dumpster and took cover underneath it. "I made a foolish choice," she scolded herself while she began to shiver when she felt the wind take up. Her heart leapt with fear when she looked into Tommy's heart and mind. He was out in the storm searching for her and he was scared that she was hurt somewhere. "He shouldn't be out in this. If he's hurt, it all my fault." The rain drops were beating on the dumpster.

Kimberly slowly got out from underneath the dumpster without noticing a white cat was waiting on top of the dumpster. "Finally, you've came out!" the cat exclaimed with joy as she jumped down at landed on her. She wasn't like an ordinary cat. Most cats hated to get rain and would have ran to find a place to take shelter. But, this cat appeared like it didn't care that it was raining. She only had her mind on one thing only, which was her prey. "I saw you go under there where it started raining! I sensed fear in you this whole time. You are worthless! The cat flipped her over on her back and pinned to her to the ground.

"Please let me up!" Kimberly pleaded as she felt the sharp claws in her body.

The cat raised its front paw in the air getting ready to attack her. But, something flew in and ran something sharp across the cat's head. Three bright red stripes were left its head. "Show yourself!" demanded the cat as she jumped of Kimberly and began to look in all directions. Whatever attacked her was moving around at a very fast pace. Whatever attacked her was white as snow and it had sharp claws. It immediately dawned on her that it was a white bird that attacked her. "I'm not going to be out smarted by a stupid bird!"

She looked around again as the rain was falling heavily. "Rain isn't going to stop me," hissed the angry cat. "Now you're mine!" the cat warned as she was walking close towards Kimberly. Kimberly started to flap her wings to fly a way, while she still had the chance. She was a few feet off the ground, but cat jumped up and grabbed her by the tail feathers and pulled her back down. A white paw smacked Kimberly back down on the ground and she couldn't move a muscle.

"Help me!" Kimberly cried out. She felt the sharp claws sink deeper into her body this time. The white cat opened her mouth wide showing her sharp white teeth.

"That white bird can't do as much damage as me!" smirked the cat. It lowered its eat and was about to bite Kimberly until the fast-white bird swooped down and scratched her again. Three long wide red lines were now on the cats back. Strikes of blood were running down the cat's face and beads of blood were beginning to run down her back.

"Whatever is out here seems to be dangerous," Kimberly announced as the cat was walking over to her again. "Maybe you should take cover!"

"And leave you lying on the ground?! I think not!" shouted the angry cat. She glared at Kimberly as she steps closer to her. "You can't fly away because I injured you. At last you are mine!"

"Tommy, where are you?" she wondered when she tears pouring down her face.

"Say, your prayers!" shouted the mean and angry cat when she jumped on Kimberly. From out of nowhere, the white bird appeared out of nowhere and started pecking the cat on the head stop. "STOP PECKING ME!"

"Very well," answered a familiar voice.

"LET ME GO!" the cat barked when she felt something left her off the ground. "PUT ME DOWN!" She went up high and higher into the sky until she above a huge sliding board.

"This looks like a nice place to leave you." The cat felt the sharp claws let go off her and she fell on the slide. The top of the slide was slick and she stepped back and slide down the steep slide and landed into a mud puddle. When the cat looked up she got a better view of the bird. It wasn't just a white bird, it was a white falcon. She watched the falcon break of a branch on a black berry bush. He picked it up with his beak and flew away.

Tommy quickly flew back to the ally way that he knew very well and hoped he'd never have go back to... because it was the place where he was attacked by the putties and was placed under an evil spell to be the evil green ranger. He landed next to a metal trash can. Tommy slowly explored the place hoping Kimberly was still there and more importantly still alive. As he walked around he saw on beautiful pink figure laying on the ground. "KIM!" he fretted as he rushed to her side. When he reached her she was unconscious?

The rain came down heavier, this time he could barely see what was in front of him. That meant they'd have to take shelter underneath the dumpster. He gently scooted her underneath the dumpster and laid the branch with delicious blackberries next to her. "You're okay now," he said when examined her body. "Please wake up soon."

* * *

Kimberly felt something nuzzling her. It felt almost as nice as one of Tommy's kisses. Her eyes slowly opened when she felt something warm splash on her face. "Tommy," she muttered as she started to begin to wake up. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you," he answered in a relieved voice. Tommy gathered her in his wings. Just knowing she was safe and alive felt wonderful. "I mean if you still want me."

"How could you even think that I didn't want you?"

"When I went outside the gazebo, you were gone. I knew that I really hurt you and that's why you left."

She began to nuzzle him affectionately. "Tommy, I was just going to fly around for a while and then come," she started. "But, the heavy down pour occurred and I had to take shelter. When I sensed that you were out in that storm, I had to know you were okay. As soon as I got out from under here, the cat attacked me-"

"-Kim," Tommy interrupted as he felt her breathing hard. "It's okay. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I guess I didn't want you to see how angry and scared I was and am."

The heavy wind began to pick up and they could feel the cold wind cut their skin. "I feel the same way you do," she confessed as they both began to shiver. "We're scared and on the run, we can't communicate with anyone else, and we're a falcon and a crane again."

He looked down into her eyes that were full of anxiety. "We'll get through this," he assured her. "We'll learn to use our power and defeat the ooze family for the last time."

"How will we do it?" Kimberly asked while burrowing closer into his chest to stay warm. "We'd need a place to train, where no one can find us."

"We'll look for a place in the morning," Tommy yawned as he let go off her. He walked over to the edge of the dumpster and found an old ragged baby blanket. He brought it back to where they were resting and laid it on the ground. "I wish I could've found something warmer than this."

"Tommy, it's fine."

They both rested on the blanket and laid huddled together. "Kim, we're going to have leave early in the morning so no one sees us," he warned as he felt her curl up next to him.

"Where will we go?"

"Maybe to a cave or-" he paused as he realized where they'd be the safest at. "I think you were right. We'd probably be safer at the command center."


	9. Darkest Sky

Over the next few hours the sky got as dark as slate, the wind began to pick up and the tree branches began to dance. The heavy wind began to pick up and it had gotten icy cold, just like the rain. "Do you think it's going to any better?" Kimberly questioned while she felt the cold wind cut into her skin. She walked over the edge of the dumpster to get a closer look at the weather. "Hopefully, we can travel in the morning."

"Beautiful, if it's still like this, we won't be able to. There's no way we'll be able to travel out in this mess."

"I was afraid you say that," she sighed as he walked over to her. They laid down at the opening and watched the weather. Hail was beating on the dumpster and then it fell to the ground. "Just great! What else could go wrong?!"

"Kim, we can't worry about that now," Tommy began as they went back over to the ragged blanket. "We can't afford to get sick from this weather. Let's get under the blanket and try to get some rest."

Kimberly's eye brows rose and her mouth dropped as soon as he made the comment. "That blanket is full holes!" she complained. "How is that going to keep us warm."

"At least we'll be warmer," Tommy assured her as he threw the blanket over her. He crawled under the blanket and laid next to her and then he held her close to him under his wing. "Try to get some sleep. I'm right here if you need me."

* * *

A beam of yellow and blue light landed in front of the dumpster. "Are you sure that they are here," Aisha began while she walked around in old abandoned ally way.

"I'm sure of it," Rocky stated. "But, remember they could be anywhere. Kim's a crane and Tommy's a falcon. "This is where Billy got their signal."

"We have to hurry and find them," Aisha said in a worried tone as she walked over to the dumpster. The heavy wind was blowing the icy cold rain on her face. "I've heard someone has told the zoo about seeing a white falcon and a pink crane. The zoo is looking for them too."

Kimberly heard heavy footsteps and a bright light shining in all directions. "Tommy, Tommy, wake up!" she whispered as she gently pecked him. He didn't wake up and she pecked him a little harder. "Tommy! This is an emergency!"

"I'm up," he whispered as he let out a yawn. "What's going on?" The bright flash was directly on them. Rocky and Aisha kneeled and found them huddled together under the dumpster.

"It's okay," Aisha promised them as they looked her at her. "Rocky and I are here to help you. We're going to take you back to the command center where you'll be safe." Kimberly and Tommy slowly walked towards Aisha and she gathered them in her arms.

"Let's teleport back to the command center," suggested Rocky.

A bright beam of yellow and blue light shot up in the air and flew across the sky.

* * *

Aisha and Rocky appeared back in the command center. Aisha walked over to a large basket and placed Tommy and Kimberly in it. Both were shivering and were covered in the cold rain. "I'll get some blankets," Alpha declared as he walked over to a drawer. He got out a pink baby blanket and a mint green baby blanket and cover Kimberly and Tommy up with them.

"Zordon what has happened to them?" asked a familiar voice. Tommy and Kimberly looked up and saw Jason Scott in the command center. "Why are they birds?"

"It has to do something with a falcon and crane legend," Zordon began as he looked he looked at his two rangers in their bird forms. "Alpha and I trying to investigate as best we can. We believe the Ooze Family, Rita, and Zedd are behind this. I'm sure Tommy and Kimberly will be able to tell us what they know."

Jason walked over to Tommy and Kimberly's basket. "Tommy, what do you know about this legend? Do you know where the parents of Angel Grove are?" Jason asked as he glanced at his two friends in their bird forms. "What are the villains' and the Ooze Family up to?"

Tommy turned to face Kimberly who was curled up under the soft pink blanket. "Kim, they don't we can't communicate with them?" he told her. "What should we do?"

She hung her head as she stood up and looked at Jason. "We might as well let them know we can't communicate with them," she sighed. She watched Tommy stand up and look at his friend with sadness in his eyes.

Jason slowly moved his hand over to Tommy and started to pet him. "Tommy, can you understand me?" Jason asked while Kimberly moved close to Tommy to give him support for this hard moment. All Tommy did was slowly shake his head yes. "Can you tell me what you know about all of this?"

The other rangers gathered around the basket excited to hear some news that could help him out. But, they were in for a surprise. Tommy opened his mouth and only loud squawks and screeches came out of Tommy's mouth. They all turned to face Kimberly. She looked into five pairs of eyes and all they got out of her was loud squawks and screeches too.

"Why can't they talk to us?!" Aisha cried as she watched Kimberly hang her head. "They can understand us."

"Alpha and I will run some tests on them to see if we can find anything out," Zordon replied. He watched Tommy lay back down in basket and Kimberly curled up beside him. "In the meantime, we have to keep them safe."

Alpha covered them up and walked back over to the talk with Zordon and the other rangers. "Tommy, I guess we're officially on our own," Kimberly whispered in a sad tone as she felt him hold her close with his wing. "And I have no idea on what we can do to help. I guess we're going be eating our meals from a bird feeder, drinking and bathing in a bird bath, and we're going be naked from here on out."

"Kim, I know how you feel because I'm feeling the same way," he began as he tried to think of something to say to cheer her up and give her hope. "But, we'll figure something out. We always do. In the meantime, we have need each other more now than ever if we want to get through this."

She glanced into his warm chocolate eyes. "I realize that and I'm extremely grateful for it. This wasn't the way I wanted us to spend our married life together."

"Beautiful," he gently said as he put his feelings for her in that one word. "Having a normal life with you was is important to me. I'm sure we'll find a way to be humans again. But, if we can't, I'd rather us adapt to living our lives as birds together, than not have you at all."

They began to nuzzle each other affectionately. "So, you're actually okay with this?"

Tommy looked down at his feathery body and just glanced at it for a few seconds. "Kim, I promise you I'm okay with this," he assured her. "I almost lost you twice when the villains' tried to drain your life force. My biggest fear is losing you, it's been that way ever since we became friends because you were my first friend. Just hearing your screams, cries, and seeing you in pain was the worst thing I've seen. I'm just thankful, they gave me a choice of what I wanted."

"But, you almost lost me a third time-"

His heart ached when he was reminded about their argument and she left which caused her to be attacked by the cat. "That was my fault and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. That was another thing that hurts me. I thought that you were hurt and I was too late when I saw the cat pinning you down."

"I feared you would get hurt while you fought the cat to save me."

"Kim, I think that just showed us how much we actually love each other. You were willing to risk your life in and a storm to find me, just like I was determined to find and protect you."

"Thanks, Tommy," she purred as they got comfortable and started to yawn. "I needed that."

"Anytime, precious. After we get some rest, we'll start trying to find out some ways we can help the team out some way."


	10. Phadoes

Tommy and Kimberly remained in the command center for weeks. Alpha and Zordon tried everything they could think of to changing Tommy and Kimberly back into humans. But, everything failed. Finally, Zordon got a message from Duclea that she could try to communicate with Tommy and Kim. She requested that Tommy and Kimberly come to Phadoes.

Rita and Zedd watched from their balcony and saw a beam of pink and white light go across the sky. "You know the plan," he said to Rita, Alvin, and Irina. "Tommy and Kimberly don't have their powers and will be useless. We're going to send Goldar down to Phadoes and when the time is right, we'll kidnap the pink ranger."

"She can still communicate with Tommy," Alvin warned as he stared at the empty bird cage. "She'd cry for him and he come straight to her."

Zedd pulled out a muzzle and handed it to Alvin. "As soon as you capture her, put this muzzle on her," he instructed. "Then take her to the secret cave that Goldar will be hiding in. He's got a cage ready for her."

Irina walked over to the edge of the balcony and started to spy on Tommy and Kimberly. "I have the prefect plan to capture her," Irina revealed. She pulled out a helmet and showed it to the rest of the villains'. "We will wait until night fall. When they are both asleep, we'll snatch her. I got this helmet a long time ago and we will put it on her. which will block her from considering Tommy's heart, mind, and soul. It will also prevent him from sharing power with her-"

"-Then we can bottle her up and throw her into the sea of sorrow!" smirked Alvin.

* * *

The beam of pink and white light landed somewhere in the jungle of Phadoes. "Wow, look at this place!" Kimberly gasped as she looked around. Everything looked so much bigger than it did the last time. "Wonder how long it will take us to reach Deuclea's Plateau?"

Tommy placed his wing around Kimberly. "I have no idea," he answered as the he looked around. All the trees appeared to be skyscrapers. Since they were in an area that they had never been in before, they didn't have any clue about which direction to go in. "Kim, what do you think could be in this part of the jungle?"

"I don't know. The last time we were here we found a lot of unexpected things to fight and get passed. Remember the dinosaur fossil that came to life and those ugly things we had to fight before reaching the great power?"

"Yeah, I do. I fear that danger could be lurking around anywhere, so let's try to stay low to the ground to avoid being seen. Stay close to me."

Both walked very close together with a wing around the other for comfort and to get from getting separated. They walked around for hours, but they realized that the three paths that they took always left them back to where they started. "Kim, let's call it a night and get some food and find a place to crash for the night," Tommy suggested as he broke of a branch from a black berry bush, a cherry bush, a raspberry bush, and a blueberry bush. They found an a hallow tree with an opening next to spring. "I think this would be a good place to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll take the path that leads from a different location. I suspect this area is a dead end." They both drank from the spring and went inside the hallow tree and began to eat their berries.

"Think, we'll have any luck tomorrow?" Kimberly questioned as she rested by Tommy against a tree wall. She was tucked under his wing and he was holding her as tight as he could. "I'd like to start living a normal life again."

"I know you do," he answered as he let out a loud yawn. "It has been so frustrating trying to communicate with the others and they can't understand us. I wonder why they villains are able to communicate with us?"

"Maybe because they want to know what we're thinking and planning?" Kimberly guessed. She laid her head down on the ground and Tommy rested his head against it.

"You're probably right. I'm sure they knew how this would affect us and we wouldn't be able to help the team."

"We're even limited on what we can do for each other."

"Kim, please don't say that," Tommy requested, while he looked away to make sure they couldn't be seen. "We can still communicate with each other, eat meals together, snuggle up with each other, and simple things like that. Right now, that is good enough for me."

She stretched her wing out and rest it over him. "How is that good enough for you?" she questioned while moving closer to him. "We aren't able to spend our senior year together like we planned, we didn't get to enjoy our wedding night, and we can't go out in society."

"Beautiful, I know," he reminded her. "I guess the reason it's good enough for me right now is because I moved around a lot and didn't have many friends, until you came along. After I met you I didn't want to be separated from you. I knew you were the girl I wanted to marry. We've been through a lot together over the past several months now I'm finally married to you. If I have to go to a new place, we'll be going together. And at least have one friend with me wherever I go and I don't have do it alone anymore."

"That's sweet, Tommy," Kimberly purred as she drifted off to sleep. "I never thought of it that way before."

* * *

Alvin, Goldar, and Irina appeared in front of the tree. "The invisible spell that Rita gave us worked," smirked Alvin as he stared at the tree Kimberly and Tommy were in. He had a metal shackle that could be used as a muzzle, a long chain with a shackle on it, and a helmet. "Now who is going to get her?"

Irina muttered a spell and Kimberly magically, flew out to them. "Hurry before she wakes up," warned Irina as she put the helmet on Kimberly's head. Alvin put the metal shackle around her beak and then put the shackle on her neck.

Kimberly's eyes opened as soon as she felt cold wind blowing on her. She had been caught by the Ooze family and Goldar. Kimberly tried to cry out for help, but she couldn't open her beak. Then she tried to fly back to the tree, but Irina whispered a spell that stripped her of most of her feather. Her beautiful pink feathers landed on the ground. She fell into the spring and there was a loud splashing sound.

Tommy's eyes snapped open and he noticed he was alone. "KIMBERLY!" he cried as he went outside to look for her. His heart break shattered when he saw the pink feather scattered all over the place. A lot of them were floating in the spring and he let out a loud cry. He laid down by the spring and stared into his reflection. Tears were streaming down his face while he cried for Kimberly. What could have happened to her? She was lying next to him and they were out of sight. It just didn't make sense. "I just want my Beautiful Kimberly back! I wish I knew where she was so I could go to her. She's everything to me and I can't lose my best friend! I'd be willing to stay a falcon longer in exchange for getting her back." His tears feel in the spring and something magical happened.

A snowy white owl was standing in front of him. "Tommy, it's been a while," greeted the familiar voice. "She's still alive."

"Tell me where she is and how I can get to her," Tommy begged as he looked down at the shackle on his ankle, which reminded him of their wedding day. He almost lost her then when Zedd tried to force her into marriage. But, they could get Rita involved and Rito got them blame. That didn't matter to him because the villains' left the wedding chapel leaving them to get married. Tommy had to admit that he would have liked to have had his friends and family there. But, he was willing to go on and marry her without any guests to prevent the anyone else to force her into an unwanted marriage. "Can you tell me what happened to her?"

"The Ooze family and Goldar captured her. Irina said a spell to make her fly out of the hollow tree. They put a muzzle on her beak and she's got a metal collar on her neck which is connected to leach. " Duclea explained while staring into his worried chocolate eyes. "They put a helmet to prevent her from considering your heart, soul, and mind. She tried to fly but Irina used a spell to remove her feathers to prevent her from flying. She fell into the spring and they drug her out and made her go with them."

"What is the quickest route I can take to get to her?"

"I can teleport you to the entrance of cave that she is in, but once you get in the cave, you will be on your own. Teleportation doesn't work in there and a lot of magic spells can't be used in there. You will have to make it outside the cave before I can teleport you both to a safe place."

"Just teleport me to the entrance of the cave."

* * *

Tommy appeared outside a big cave. He slowly stepped inside and could hear people laughs and things being thrown. And he heard a scream. "KIMBERLY!" he cried as he walked a quickly as he could without being seen. His goal was to get Kimberly out of there without being seen. Luckily, he could fly if he had to and they wouldn't be able to do anything to prevent it.

He walked a long way and he saw weird looking figure. It appeared to look like a bird but it had no feathers. A metal shackle was around its neck and a long chain was attached to it. There was a funny looking hat strapped on its head. His heart broke when he realized it was Kimberly. "He will find me!" Kimberly warned as she was struggling to break free. "He loves me and won't stop until he does!"

"He won't want you anymore," laughed Alvin as he got out a mirror and showed Kimberly what she looked like. "He will forsake you when he sees you."

She let out a horrible scream as soon as she saw what she looked like. "I look like a raw chicken!" Kimberly sobbed as soon as she saw herself. "I'm so ugly looking."

"You meant you are a raw chicken!" corrected Irina. She threw a tomato at Kimberly. Alvin and Goldar grabbed a tomato out of the box and started to hit her with them too. "Next up are rotten tomatoes!" From the middle of nowhere something swooped down and started pecking her and scratching her. No one could see what it was because it kept flying around fast like the speed of light. Once Irina was scratched all over, she collapsed from being in too much pain.

"Let me deal with it!" shouted Goldar. He looked around and could only see strikes of white light. Finally, the object swooped down and started pecking him and scratching him in the face and eyes. It didn't stop until Goldar had lost sight in both eyes. He started walking around swinging his sword trying to hit the flying object, but ended up cutting the chain that was holding Kimberly to the wall.

The white object started flying around grabbed the key was on the wall that was used to remove the shackle that was around her neck. Suddenly, Alvin started to get scratched and pecked until he hit the floor and was very weak. Kimberly felt the shackle fall off her neck and the next thing she knew the object grabbed her in its claws and was flying out of the cave. A snowy white owl was waiting outside for some reason. A ball of orange light hit the figure carrying Kimberly and they both crashed on the ground. Kimberly finally got a good look at her rescuer's identity. He had a beautiful head of white feathers and the most handsome chocolate eyes there ever was. "Tommy!" she cried as she felt her helmet magically be removed from her head. She collapsed next to him and they both suddenly disappeared with the white owl.

* * *

Tommy woke up in a cave and was lying in a comfortable nest with a nice warm blanket covering him up. Kimberly lying next to him. He got out of the nest and started to walk around the cave. A waterfall was coming down hard in front of the entrance. At least Goldar or the villains wouldn't think to look for them there. He began to feel chilly and walked over to a pool of water to see his reflection. "OH NO!" He cried when he looked in the pool. He saw he didn't have any feathers on his body either. "What happened to me?!" Tommy walked around and saw white feathers all over the cave.

The snowy white owl flies back in with several branches of berries for them to eat. "What happened to me?!" Tommy questioned as Duclea laid the branches by their nest. Kimberly woke up and walked over to Tommy.

"The orange ball of light hit you, which caused you to lose all of your feathers like Kimberly," Dulcea explained. Alvin stepped outside the cave and did a magic spell. "He was trying to capture you along with Kimberly. But, I was able to teleport you to safety."

Tommy felt Kimberly brush up against him and she was starting to nuzzle him affectionately. "Thanks for coming for me," she purred as he started to nuzzle her in return. "Even though I am no longer beautiful anymore."

"I still think you are the most beautiful and most precious thing there ever was even without feathers," he assured her. "I hope you don't feel any different about me."

"How could I feel any different about my best friend?" she questioned. The both began to shiver and huddled closer together. "I wish we were warmer though."

"The pool is warm and you can soak in it," Duclea explained. Kimberly and Tommy made their way over to the pool of water and jumped in.

"This feels so much better," Kimberly beamed as she felt Tommy's bare wing wrap around her. "Will we always have to remain like this from now on?"

"Your feathers will grow back; but, it will take some time,"Duclea revealed to them. "Both of you will have to stay hidden for a while, especially until your feathers grow back. The ooze family will stop at nothing until the find you. And now that Tommy has injured Goldar, Rita and Zedd probably come looking for you and Tommy."

"Are we safe where we are at?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, the entrance to this cave is invisible to all enemies. This cave comes out at my Plateau and it's heavy guarded. I'll contact Zordon and let him know you are okay and what has happened?" She walked down the long dark hall and disappeared from site.

Kimberly wrapped her bare wing around Tommy's body. "I don't like the fact that we've been birds for a while," Kimberly fretted. "I wish we could go back to being humans and everything would be normal again."

He looked down into the anxiety filled in her beautiful doe eyes. "Beautiful," he started, while he held her in both wings as if he was scared to let go. But, a gentle and warm smile appeared on his face. "I wish things were better too. We need each other to each other to make it through this rough time. I know it's easier said than done. But, we must if we want to keep what we have. I've almost lost you several times with Coach Schmidt and the Ooze family. I refuse to lose you not matter what we're faced with."

"I know, Tommy. I love you and I don't want to lose you either."

"Then let's get through this. We know each other's fears and weakness are. We can work to overcome them together."

They got out of the pool and got back in their nest and covered up, while they started to eat their berries. Kimberly moved closer to Tommy to get warmer and for extra comfort. "Wonder exactly how long it will actually take for our feather grow back?" she asked when she felt Tommy tuck her under his wing and pull her as close to him as he possibly could. "I know you probably already know this. Ever since I became a raw chicken, I've been feeling vulnerable, naked, afraid, and alone."

"Precious, you don't have to feel like that anymore," Tommy assured her. "You with me now. You're loved, treasured, and protected. There's no need to feel afraid or alone anymore."

"I am still going to have be a raw chicken-"

"You mean we're going to be raw chickens together," he corrected her as he started to nuzzle her. "We'll get through this."

"I know, I never dreamed we have to spend the beginning of our marriage in this state-"

"-Kim, the whole point of being married is having your best friend always by your side, isn't it?"

"I guess you're right," she replied and she started to nuzzle him with all the love and affection that she could give him. "I at least still have you and I'm grateful for that."

"That's my girl," he smiled as they both let out a loud yawn. "Let's try to get some rest now. You can rest peacefully, I'll won't be going anywhere."

"Thanks, Tommy," she yawned as she laid her head down. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kimberly," he said letting out a yawn. He rested his head close to hers and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
